Come on Riza!
by mancpotter
Summary: This a love story between Roy and Riza that spans the years as they go through childhood innocents to the realities of war and adult life and add a dollop of Comedy you get my story. UPDATE! CH.9 IS UP. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Life of Roy

Disclaimer: i do not own fullmetal alchemist and if i did i wouldn't be in university i'd be rolling in the MONIES!

**Summary: this about Roy and Riza as they grow up with each as friends and eventually lovers and the whole story will be long and have themes that are lightly touched upon in FMA such as poverty, working conditions, politics and ethics. BUT don't GET ME WRONG THIS IS MOSTLY RIZA AND ROY, COMEDY, ROMANCE AND FRIENDSHIP.**

**My Main inspiration came from the indomitable, Indefatigable and irrepressible GENIUS that is the author Steph's and her story 'twist of fate' which i have a link for check it out its awesome, .net/s/6547272/1/Twist_of_Fate  
><strong>

**Throughout the story you might find references from Bruce Springsteen, David Bowie or Ricky gervais so don't be surprised. And I'm British so some of the words you may not know just go with the story and you'll get it. As you know FMA is set in a Victorian steam-punk style world that's why I've set mine similar but with realistic aspects such as mill cities and towns resembling cities of the Victorian- age like Manchester (where I'm from) in UK.**

**The first chapter will only be a setup for the whole story so don't expect the arc to star off with a bang, this chapter will set up the relationship and situation of roy's family and hardships. DO NOT expect romance to start which i hate in Fanfic where they fall in-love after two days, my approach will be friendship as youths and lead on from there. If you are too impatient for the romance to begin then sadly this story won't be for you.  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, this is my first time**

* * *

><p>This tale is about the enduring love and friendship, it begins with the story of an aloof twelve year-old kid and a prim and proper girl as they grow up to adulthood.<p>

Our story starts just as the sun is beaming through the window of a shabby, dirty and sweaty room, which could only mean one thing it was a BOYS room. Lying on the floor like a dead mule shot in the back was a black haired boy snoring, which was unusual for his age among other things, laying next to him another black-haired sallowed looking boy with his feet in his brother's face. There were two more little children around the ages of 5-6 looking like they needed a good bath. This was clearly a big family.

Roy mustang the eldest of the boys eyes were being stung by the rays of the sun and Roy being Roy most definitely didn't want to wake up. Unfortunately for him he could hear a voice coming from below the floorboard at first it was quiet but gradually it grew louder and louder until….

**"ROY MUSTANG GET YOU'RE LAZY SELF UP BEFORE I BOX YOUR EARS Little man!"** Roy knew who that was and it was the familiar voice of his mother.

**"aaww come on mum I'm just havin' a little kip. I don't hear you tryin' to box they're ears off"** Roy moaned whilst pointing incredulously at his brothers.

**"UP UP UP you boys you've had enough sleep we've got a busy day ahead and your dad needs to get off to work so chop chop''**, his mother declared.

Roy forced himself to wake up rubbing his head, grunting and groaning after night of sleeping on the hard wooden floorboards but he didn't mind much. He tiptoed out of the room and went down the stairs that looked like they were about to collapse due to its old age. Roy slid into the kitchen with a huge grin on his face,

**''alright mam what's on for breakfast cuz' I could eat a cow''**. His mum looked at him and smiled, she loved how her son always was the one to be cheery but she had to bring him back down to earth

**"never mind eatin' cows you little bleeder, your father needs his medicine, I want you to pop over to the pharmacy and pick it up and if the bloody man asks why were we haven't paid last month's medicine tell 'I'm to try raisin' five kids''**. Roy burst out laughing in hysterics he loved his mums little rants they were hilarious.

Roy ran out the front door of their little two bedroom house and came out to rows and rows of terraced houses which you could see for miles.

In the distant you could see giant smokestacks of the metal and coal factories which made the air have a dirty thickness to it and a permanently clouded sky. For people living in the wrong side of amestris's central city this was normal you lived day-by-day and pay check to pay check. Roy sped down the row of terraced red brick houses dashing passed children playing and their mothers catching up on the week's gossip on their doorsteps with other neighbours with a cup of tea in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Roy arrived at the pharmacy and picked up the medicine not before the pharmacist gave him a long diatribe about paying medicine bills to which Roy replied with a middle-fingered gesture and ran away laughing.

Roy arrived home to be greeted with a rush of noise and breakfast in the kitchen. He ran and was immediately punched.

**'' AAAA what was that for''** Roy remarked whilst holding his arm, his older sister and consequently, arch-nemesis and spitting image of mum with black hair and green eye and according to people very beautiful but Roy couldn't see why they would say that, she was a monster to him.

Isabelle looked at him and just simply said** ''I felt like it''**, his younger brother Billy and the two young twins Tim and Jim burst out laughing because everybody loved to hate the permanently smug-faced brat called Roy mustang.

Everyone sat down to have breakfast the only two things you heard were munching on food and talking loudly over each other, this was after-all the mustang family home and it was full of happiness. Their father finally joined them as he came hobbling down the steps which sounded as if they were going cave under the pressure, as he sat down he let out a painful grimace while holding his back.

Everyone stared at mum who they knew would immediately talk about one thing** ''Dave love, I told ya' a million times to quit that god-forsaken job at the factory it'll be the death of ya'and then how am I going to take care of our little ones EY. I've told you my brothers got some work in Xing maybe we could all join him there''**. Their father looked down at the table rubbing his forehead in deep thought and said** ''How am I supposed to feed the kids if I don't work, Chris, AND THE LAST TIME YOUR BROTHER HELPED US OUT IS WHEN HE STOLE MONEY FROM MY SAVINGS!''**.

The whole table was fell silent and their mother Chris was quietly sobbing, this was a regular occurrence when it came to talk about job and money. Dave took a deep breath and sighed and looked at his wife Chris,

**''I-I I'm sorry darling I didn't mean to upset you, I'm as worried as you about my health and there's no jobs apart from the factory and they treat us like dirt there but we can't do anything nobody represents us workers.''** Dave leaned over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her

**"HAHAHA this reminds of the time we first dated and you thought I stood you up"**, Chris looked up teary eyed and said **''well I was angry with you, you were an hour late you idiot''**.

There was an awkward chuckle between the kids because they knew what was next.

**'' COME HERE SHMOOPY PAPOOPY ''** Dave grabbed his wife and was nuzzling his wife's neck which made her giggle to no end and only thing she said was ''stop Dave eheheehehe" she obviously didn't want him to stop.

Isabelle interjected** "MUM, DAD EEEWW THAT'S DISGUSTING I HATE IT WHEN YOU GET ALL NOSTALGIAC"** their dad replied **"It's called LUUUUUUUV hahahaa"** the kids screamed in discuss in unison,

Roy added finally "someone please end my life for me here while I have a shred of dignity" to which the whole family burst out laughing and to Roy he knew he'd done it again and all was right.

Roy and his brother Billy who was 10 years-old were playing outside their home playing football (soccer) with his best friends Maes, havoc, Breda, feury and falman. It was a street lined with terrace houses so everyone knew each in this neighbourhood, a tight knit community in which nearly every grown man worked in the steel mill working the furnaces trying to get by with their families and helping out others. People in this neighbourhood appreciated friendship and loyalty over wealth and fame they were all working class people.

Roy was amazing at football and he was side stepping every time they tried to dispossess him but suddenly everyone stopped except Billy. Roy turned to look wondering what happened when he heard havoc say

**"WOW! She is AMAAAZING'' the others chimed in too "I wish she knew I existed"**, Roy looked closer at what they were talkin about and screamed **"NO WHAT THE HELL GUYS THAT'S MY BIG SISTER YOU DIRTY BEGGAR"**.

Falman who was older by 3 years older at 15 let out **"ffwwwooooaahh check out that piece of totty, wouldn't mind myself"** with a huge grin plastered on his face.

**"YOU GUYS ARE DISGUSTING YOU KNOW THAT"** Roy screamed, Breda replied **''HEY don't you say anything, you've been the only one out of us to ever have a girlfriend"** Roy retorted** " I WAS 5, WE PLAYED HOUSE ONLY"**. All of them turned their heads slowly towards Roy with jaws hitting the floor and then bursting out laughing like hyenas crying **"HE PLAYED HOUSE AHAHAHAHAHA"**.

**"Boys come inside now"** his mum called, Roy sped in with embarrassment. As he sat down for dinner his brother Billy suddenly changed the mood when he asked his dad a question **"dad…how come we can't go to school like the kids on the other side of town"**, his father shot a glance to his wife Chris that said 'help me' but he eventually replied **" son you know the kids in this area don't go to school as well so you're not alone but the kids in the other side they have parents that have money and can afford to send their kids….were…not in that position…BUT hey guess what we're going to central tomorrow to see state alchemists and affiliated alchemists exhibition, ain't that cool mum"** Chris replied clearly trying to lift their spirits **"ooooo that'd be awesome wouldn't it the whole family seeing STATE alchemists wow"**

Roy was wide eyed and couldn't believe that they were going to see a real ALCHEMIST he'd only ever read about them and he dreamt about being one.

**"REALLY dad we're going, well now I know I can die happy after this"** Isabelle chimed in **"Ghod! Do you have to be so morbid all the time"** Roy looked at her confused** "o.O morbid? What's that mean?"**

Dave face-palmed himself and added **"well I guess he got my genes"**. The day ended quietly as everyone felt tired and they boys trudged off to the room the shared that was just enough to fit one single-sized bed for the twins and a closet. Roy took a bath and lay down on the floor which he didn't call the 'floor' he called it his bed and laid down shut his eyes dreaming of being an alchemist of Water…NO! NO! Maybe electricity….or even FIIIIIIRRREEE! Hehehehee, with that he drifted off to sleep dreaming a dream he knew he wanted to become reality.

Tomorrow arrived and the whole family were ready to leave with their best clothes on looking as smart as possible. Isabelle and mum were in elegant summer dresses which of course made Dave turn to jelly as his wife looked like she could have any man she wanted(in retrospect Dave should not be happy about), the boys were all decked out in their finest little waistcoats and trousers. As for the aloof, nonchalant and suave Roy Mustang today he surprised everyone by making an effort by combing his hair, wearing clean smart-casual summer clothes. They all stepped out and saw many families from the poorer area going with husbands, wives and children, the Mustangs and other families couldn't afford to take the newly-invented combustion-engine vehicle into town so they took horse drawn taxi to the centre of the city. As they were approaching town the landscape drastically changed from dilapidated homed to elegant marble and limestone homes with guards in front and blue tiled roofs and plush gardens.

The Mustangs were certainly impressed and were awed by the magnificence of the homes compared to their small home. As they were reaching deeper into the city the crowds started to get thicker and they jumped off the carriage and made their way to an enormous square bigger than steel mills combined. Dave and Chris took the three youngest hands and told Isabelle and Roy to meet them at the café. Isabelle had spotted her boyfriend and ran to him giggling, it made Roy, who hated ALL GIRLS, want to throw up.

The whole square was packed and there were innumerable stands and stages where alchemists were demonstrating their different skills and attributes from radio fixing to electric manifestation. Roy just stood there soaking it all in and the feeling of excitement which he felt would blow him up. As he ran through crowds of adults he spotted a man just sitting on a chair with a table. The man looked very serious and stern which would make you think twice to want to balls anything up with him. Roy watched as he just sat there, the crowd with puzzled looks on their faces as to what this man was going to do. Suddenly out of nowhere he clapped his hands together and there was the fiery manifestation of a giant dragon which swooped over the heads of the event goers and that's all he did, he looked uncomfortable being watched like a circus attraction. The man was sitting there with a blonde girl around Roy's age, the strange man just sat there the whole time occasionally talking to his daughter presumably whilst ignoring the crowd. The people started to disperse looking for other alchemist exhibitions, Roy was the only one left and he had the burning desire to go up to the man and ask him how in the world had he conjured that godly apparition.

Roy nervously shuffled his feet towards the table and he could feel his throat noticeably drying up as words were escaping him out of fear and embarrassment, Roy thought to himself _'this is a real life alchemist my dream to finally meet one and I'm bottling it_'.

Roy lifted his head, took a deep breath and strode towards them,** ''excuse me mister how did you do that?''** the man raised an eyebrow at the boy inspecting him.

The man looked at Roy with piercing eyes and said in a deep, gruff voice **'' is that anyway to introduce yourself to a master of fire alchemy''**. Roy immediately doubled up in shock and uttered **''wha-wha...you're-you're''**, Roy looked at them man and thought _'NO WAY! That can't be the master of fire alchemy this man looks like a skreg; I read he was all elegant and noble'_.

Roy finally opened his mouth again and blurted out** ''you're NOT BERTHOLD HAWKEYE''**, immediately the man burst out laughing remarking** "is that why your hair is on fire"**.

Roy immediately started screaming, running in circle and patting his head, the blonde girl interjected **''he's joking you idiot, your fine''**, Roy immediately stopped and looked at the girl feeling embarrassed and red faced because he just took a closer look at her and she was beautiful, well as beautiful as GIRLS could get because you know….Roy hates ALL GIRLS because their devil spawns.

Roy stood there red faced as Mr Hawkeye spoke** "oh this is my daughter Riza Hawkeye and I'm sure you know who I am"** chuckling as he said the last part. Roy stood there literally star-struck and his usual quips for once in his life had abandoned him.

Mr Hawkeye took a deep breath, stood up and said** ''well it's best we start leavin' Riza before the crowds return''** they both started to pack up their belongings when Roy suddenly burst out with knees on the floor** "PLEASE MR. HAWKEYE LET ME BE YOUR APPRENTICE I PROMISE I WONT MAKE FUN OF YOUR HAIR….O.O…did I just say that out loud''**

Mr Hawkeye stared at him for few seconds until his daughter said **''why don't you come over to our house to grab something to eat ''** she smiled at Roy who felt himself go red in the face.

Mr Hawkeye invited Roy back to their home which was a lavish estate like a Georgian-period piece, elegantly decked out with tapestry's, busts and enormous rooms that were five times bigger than the rest of his house put together. Roy felt uneasy in such an elegant environment getting the feeling he might break something just by his mere presence there, he followed Mr Hawkeye to his office where he sat down at the desk in a room filled with books on alchemy.

Mr Hawkeye stared into Roy's eyes and immediately said **''I'LL TAKE YOU ON''**, Roy couldn't believe his ears and the shock made him out to look like a gormless idiot, even so Berthold added **''I have never had an apprentice and most kids are scared of my eyes, you can blame my father for them''** he chuckled.** ''WELL Roy m'boy you will become an ALCHEMIST''**.

A month had passed with Roy being Hawkeye's apprentice which his parents were so proud that he was making something of his life. Roy would spend most of his free-time with Hawkeye's daughter Riza and Roy wouldn't admit it but she was cool for a girl.

**''Hey Roy you comin' or not''** Riza shouted. **''yeah yeah hold up let me get my shoes on I might be poor but I'm no skreg.''** They both ran outside into the street where Riza lived which was the nicest neighbourhood in the city contrasted with his own home. Riza and Roy were very much birds of a feather and would talk non-stop about everyday drivel.

**''Riza I was lookin in the paper the other day right and they had this monkey that apparently learnt alchemy''** Riza just gave stared at him with blank expression meaning this guy must be an idiot **-.-**, even so she always finding herself getting into these non-sense conversations which she secretly was fond of.

**'' Roy how in the world can a monkey do alchemy I'm surprised that you can''**, Roy snorted **''well I'm a MAN and were tougher and…err….COOLER HA''**, Riza hackled **''well I feel sorry for the human race if they got you, I might as well jump ship from this sinking ship''** Roy gave her the middle-finger to which she smiled and slapped on the back.

**''yeah well talkin' of monkeys, what would you rather be a human with a monkeys brain or a monkey with a humans brain?''**, Riza looked at him and replied** ''well obviously a monkey with a humans brain because I would still be more intelligent''** Roy cut in **''but aaahh, you forget, you don't have the speech capabilities of a human''** Riza replied **''yeah but still I'll have a higher intellect won't I even if I can't speak''**.

Roy started laughing like a man possessed** ''I can imagine now, you as a monkey reading Friedrich Nietzsche musings on Ubermench whilst at the same time rubbing your ass up against a tree''**. Roy was on the ground holding his stomach due to the laughter which vexed Riza but she couldn't help but star laughing like crazy at the thought which made passers-by think the two 12 year-olds were a bunch of baby hyenas.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, I know its not very good and I myself felt that Riza should've been introduced earlier but i wasn't bothered to re-write it again. PLEASE REVIEW IT I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BECAUSE IT'S MY FIRST TIME. <em>DO NOT WORRY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE ROY-RIZA CENTRIC SO SHIPPERS DON'T GET YOUR KNICKERS IN A TWIST<em>. :D**


	2. Youthful innocents

**Disclaimer: I do not own fullmetal alchemist.**

**This chapter takes place 4 years later when Roy and Riza are sixteen.**

* * *

><p>Four years later.<p>

Sitting in a café on your own is possibly one of the top most excruciating moments that one has to deal with on a daily-basis and todays contestant for 'being-watched-by-other-customers-and-taken-pity-on-for-lack-of-male-company' is RIZA HAWKEYE!. Yes, this was one of those moments, all eyes trained on the 16 year-old which made Riza shift uncomfortably in her seat.

Riza purposely allowed hair to slightly cover her face so she didn't have to bare people staring at her and she had caught the attention of a few of the male clientele which she made her think _**'yeah keep staring you bastards, just know if you try hitting on me there'll be hell to pay'**_ (AU: Riza has been trained by her father to be basically BADASS).

Riza kept staring out the window wondering when he was going to arrive, she said to herself silently **" I swear to god I'm gonna kill that guy"**.

Riza went straight back looking down at the newspaper reading deeply into the story about a cat that had learnt to nurture human babies and was leader on childcare techniques, she lightly chuckled to herself thinking**_ 'Oh god, I can imagine Roy reading this, this very second and postulating the magnitude of this discovery of inter-species relationship,…..yeah he's a freak'_** she automatically had a little smile whilst thinking of him. Unfortunately for Riza it was the speak of the devil and low and behold who should show up?

Roy was walking down to the bakers after his alchemy training with Berthold, of course the chocolate eclairs weren't meant for him they were meant for a lazy-off-his-rocker master who Roy was starting to suspect was using him for the purposes of being his personal errand boy.

Roy walked down the street when low and behold he should see a mesmerising blonde beauty through the widow of a café,_** 'NO! could it be, NO!...YES! it is her'**_, Roy thought to himself and cackled like a witch when he saw his best-friend because he loved to scare her tits off.

Roy quickly ran out of eye-shot of the window and slowly tip-toed his was into the café which made some of the patrons café look at him with a most indignant like he was mental.

As Roy approached the blonde girl from behind, he shook her shoulders whilst shouting** "AAAAAAAA, A HYENA!"**

Riza felt her heart jump out her chest and scream **"AAAAAA WHERE!"** whilst at the same time falling on the floor writhing as if a monkey had latched on to her back.

**"GET IT OFF!''**, she screamed until she heard the familiar dulcet but annoying tones of a one ROY MUSTANG laughing his knackers off. She immediately self-righted herself on to the chair, red-faced and embarrassed she looked glaringly into Roy's smug little face.

**"What the fuck do you want?"** Riza spat.

Roy looking extremely pleased with himself replied** "ah, the traditional lovers greeting I see".**

Riza couldn't help but smile at the quick witted reply which eventually led her to punching him in the arm and kicking his feet under the table. **"AAA, fuck me that hurts, why don't u go for my nads while your at it…O.O Don't really do it though"** Roy grimaced holding his arm. Riza immediately went back to reading the newspaper and acting like Roy wasn't even there.

**"OH, come on Riza shmapoopy are you 'shad' aww look at that 'wittle' face aaww"** roy mocked her with a puppy dog face. **" alright, I'm sorry right, your my best mate who wouldn't I do it to"** Roy exclaimed, Riza looked up at him and smirked and said "figures it would be you to show up here on my date"

**"yeah where is captain fuck-tard-casanova anyway?"**, roy loved to hate on Riza's boyfriend at every opportunity. Riza replied** "do you always have to be so rude about him if you don't like him then keep it to yourself and not tell his girlfriend, anyway Nathaniel's just….a bit..late"**, Riza voice trailed as she said the last part.

Roy stared at her visibly concerned he added **"yeah well he doesn't deserve you, I mean if I were your boyfriend.."** Roy quickly added **"hypothetically of course, then I would never stand you up".**

Riza cracked a little smile at his statement but had to bring him back to earth** "yeah sure sure ROY! Like the time when you stoop up your own ex-girlfriend so you could pour itching powder down my clothes, really chivalrous of you"**, they both burst out laughing at the statement and remembering Roy actually doing that.

Just when the two were having fun the mood got brought right back down by the arrival of a tall, blonde-haired, blue eyed and ridiculously handsome chiselled-jawed guy by the name of Nathaniel Armstrong nephew of the famous Armstrong lineage.

Nathaniel walked over to Riza and planted a kiss on her cheek and said** "did you miss me?"** Riza looked at him as he sat down by her side putting his arm around her.

She immediately went red in the cheeks and she had totally forgotten to shout at him for being so late "Nathaniel, oh I err did miss you" Nathaniel moved closer to her and pressed his lips against her.

**"MMM NATHANIEL, STOP, NO we're in public"** she glared at him in shock and looked over to Roy who had averted his gaze away from her quickly which she also did.

Nathaniel looked over the table and realized Roy sitting there,** "oh I see why your reluctant.."** he examined Roy who thought that Nathaniel may be giving him homo-erotic vibes by the way he was staring at him. Nathaniel looked extremely annoyed and remarked **"I see they'll let any rat from Lowtown in to this place these days, I can't even believe you hang around with his type"**.

Riza was shocked but didn't even reply to defend Roy because Nathaniel was her boyfriend which Roy totally expected and didn't begrudge her for it. Roy simply smirked and replied** "when you say 'his type' are you referring to handsome, clever and suave because that's totally me"**.

Riza and Roy burst out laughing at his quip, Riza followed up by saying** "oh, come on Nathaniel you know you like him *wink-wink* eyy, check his body out mmm I'm sure that's your type too baby"** Roy fell off his chair laughing and Riza was finding it hard to breath with laughter.

Nathaniel stared at them indignantly **" I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU RIZA, I CAME HERE TO SEE YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME"**, Riza stopped laughing and said **"Nathaniel were only joking you know that, he's my best-friend it's just what we do, come on sit down again"**.

Nathaniel stepped away from them both and said threateningly "I'll be seeing you later **RIZA!"** and began to walk out but not before Roy called out **"Nathaniel oohh your soooo handsome please don't leave me, we had something"**.

Roy and Riza sat there laughing and chuckling until it wore off. Roy eventually looked at her and spoke** "Come on Riza, get your ass up were going out, come now little one daddy'll take you home"**, Riza giggled which made Roy uncomfortable **"bloody hell Riza don't really make me feel like a peado, we are the same age you know"**.

Riza ran behind Roy and jumped on his back so he could carry her all the way home** "where to ma'am?"** Roy asked,** "there's no place like home, where else you skreg"**, they walked all the way home and Roy dropped off in the house holding his back due to the pain of carrying a grown teenage girl. **"You've done me back in, that's it my dreams of being a state alchemist gone due to piggy-back rides"** Roy proclaimed,** "Whatever loser, go home already before dad realises the bakery closed and you didn't bring him his eclairs"**. Roy and Riza heard footsteps which took that to be his cue to 'leg it' home, he could deal with his masters grouchiness or as he liked to call it 'man-period' tomorrow.

Roy woke up the next day feeling lazier than ever because today was a Saturday and he could have his lazy ass sit around moping and basically doing shit-all, but his mother had other plans and she made sure to drag his lazy-self out of his bed vis-à-vis the wooden floor.

Roy do this Roy do that was all Roy heard from his mother and she loved to have him around because now that he'd started learning alchemy he could transmute broken bits of furniture etc. which Roy didn't find enjoyable when in his mind he should be relaxing or his better past-time checking out girls bosoms which he often mused were 'Gods greatest gift to mankind including cheese and onion sandwich of course'. Roy was busy transmuting the old rickety staircase while his mum watched his handywork.

**"Roy, you not going to Master Hawkeyes today?"** Chris asked, **"naa, didn't wanna…but I don't know I might go and see Riza to see if she's alright and the like"**.

Chris had a knowing smile on her face when he mentioned Riza and she had a revelation then and there, she asked Roy **"Oh, so Riza is she still your best-friend?"** Roy replied **"of course you already know that"**. Chris questioned further **"so how come you've never invited your best-friend to the house, are you ashamed or something"** Chris smirked as she said this and she knew how Roy would take it **"WHA- NO WAY am I ashamed I just…never thought she'd want to come to this neighbourhood because she's from Hightown area, you know how they are mum they're all prissy little girls who ate the mere sight of dirt faint and plus I didn't think her dad would allow her"**.

Chris smirked and added **"then I see no problem in bringing her over, I mean have a right to see someone whose such a big influence on my baby Roy-kins, whatever she's a drug dealer I DON'T KNOW I'll have to see her"**.

Roy looked at her suspiciously and felt something wasn't adding up like why his mum was eager to have Riza over even still he replied **"Alright I'll bring her over tonight you can examine her brain all you want mum just give it back once you're done"**, his mother stared at him and thought to herself**_ 'only he would come out with a line like that'_**.

Roy did as his mother told and went off to get Riza who he wasn't sure would come or not. As he arrived at her house he walked in without knocking as he was always coming and going from their place like family, he found Riza laying on the couch with her eyes closed she clearly wasn't sleeping but was in deep thought.

Roy walked up to her and made a uncanny voice of Nathaniel and said** "Darling, I've come to apologize"**, Riza didn't open her eyes and just said** "Who on gods earth let you in and I don't want to hear you apologize me to you should be apologizing to Roy"** the last remark made Roy feel all warm inside and smile.** "Oh, baby please I'm sorry"** Roy was trying to hold back his chuckles, he moves closer towards her and placed a hand on her cheek, to which she opened her eyes.

Riza stared shocked into Roy's eyes, shocked that he was touching her cheek in that way and shocked that she liked the feeling it gave her. Roy also forgot for that moment that he was playing around and felt almost like this was right,** "Roy you had me fooled you idiot I thought you were Nathaniel"** Riza said nervously, her cheeks burning scarlet telling more than a thousand words.

Roy immediately withdrew his hand and gave a nervous laugh and immediately tried to act natural** "HAHAA got you, pretty uncanny ey"**, Riza looked at him and and said** "…..yeah pretty uncanny"** ending with a nervous laugh.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes until Roy broke it by telling her why he came here in the first place.** "so would you wanna come down to Lowtown I know it's all poor and st-"**, Riza stopped him** "Yeah I'd love to meet your family, I always wondered what they were like, just wait here I'll meet you outside while I tell my dad"**.

They both finally made their way down to Lowtown just as the sun was setting on the city and you could see the smokestacks of Lowtowns steel mills acting as silhouette indicating you had arrived. Roy watched Riza's reaction as she came into Lowtown, she didn't look that visibly shaken by dilapidated houses or poverty of the whole neighbourhood which was huge relief for Roy who didn't want Riza to start pitying him just because he was poor.

As they reached the middle house in the terraced block with the red door Roy opened the door and ushered Riza and the first thing she was greeted with was a woman's bosom it was Roy's mum **"OH my, you must be Riza Hawkeye, our Roy has told us so much about you it's all he talks about you know"** said Mrs Mustang, which made Roy go red in the cheeks which he could only reply by saying in an annoyed voice **"MUUUM stop talking already"** through gritted teeth.

Riza smiled at her and already felt welcome in the house** "thanks for inviting me Mrs Mustang"** said Riza,** "oh dear just call me Chris, Mrs Mustang makes me feel older than I am"**. Chris escorted Riza to the kitchen table where the whole family were already sat down with food at the table.

Riza felt extremely nervous sitting with Roy's family she was after all an only child she never sat with this many people for dinner. She made sure her eyes didn't shift too much and she kept looking over to Roy sitting next to her and giving a face that said 'help me' Roy merely chuckled to himself at her sight. Chris introduced all of her children to Riza, all of whom were staring at her like she was a zoo attraction.

**"So are you and Roy like going out or something"** asked Isabelle, Roy mysteriously had a loud cough after this remark. Riza simply denied it** "Oh no, we're just friends"**, Isabelle smiled **"I get it 'FRIENDS' don't worry I know"**, Riza quickly replied** "no, no it's not that"**, Isabelle stopped her then said** "suuure and my best-friend happens to be a guy"**. Roy punched his sister on the arm which eventually shut her up.

Their mother brought dish on to the table which Riza realised wasn't a lot even only her and her father had more on their table when they ate dinner, what made it worse for Riza was the fact that all the rest had been given really small portions and she was given a larger one. Riza wanted to say something but she didn't want to be rude or sound like as if she were pitying them by bringing it up.

Apart from the guilt Riza felt from eating what food they had the rest of the night was a blast for her and maybe not so much for Roy, which consisted of him being ripped on by the whole family, butt of all the jokes and talking about Roy before she met him and of course the obligatory baby photos.

Riza hadn't felt this good in a long time which made her wish she had a huge family like Roy's or on the other hand maybe she would've been on the receiving end of jokes if had which made her rethink that possibility. The whole table was abuzz with laughter and joy which consequently made them forget the time and they wound up talking so late that Riza's dad rang up, but to Roy and Riza's delight Chris had convinced him to let her stay the night.

**"alright my little babies off to bed which means the twins and Billy will sleep with your dad and my room, your sisters staying as usual on the sofa and Riza gets the bed and you the usual"** ordered Chris. Riza tried to protest but Chris wouldn't have any of it and ordered her to get changed into some of Isabelle's shorts and tank top.

Riza laid down on the bed as Roy entered the room and also lay down on the floor which was covered with a mat and blanket, **"you sure you're okay down there Roy?"** Riza asked,** "How do you think I've been sleeping for the past 16 years"** Roy added with a chuckle to which Riza laughed.

They both stared at the ceiling as the lights went out and the only light came from moon, Riza looked down at Roy and she knew that being his best-friend she could ask him anything** "Roy.."**,

Roy replied** "hmm"**, she took that as a yes.

**"Roy did you wish you were richer?"** she felt bad for asking him but she could tell it was bothering him since she came to his house. Roy took a sighed and took a deep breath "** doesn't everyone want to be richer when you have nothing, I know this might sound wrong but before I became your dad's apprentice I used to think how would be if I were born into a rich family. Where I could have what I needed and wouldn't have to worry if my dad will come home in dead or crippled.."** Roy felt a lump in his throat and turned his back away from Riza, tears slowly falling from his eyes trying hard not to let Riza know.

**"Roy….are you ok"**, Riza looked for a reply but none came until she heard Roy sniffling and wiping his tears away. **"yeah I'm fine Riza I just fell asleep a little, you know tired and all"** his voice visibly shaking.

Riza got off the bed and sat down next to Roy who also sat up, she placed a hand on his back and said** "it's alright Roy, I'm here for you"** they sat there in silence not knowing what to say to each other for the first time since they met.

They both heard someone enter the front door of the house and heard the voice of the Roy's dad Dave. They could hear Chris run downstairs to him; the house was so old that you could hear the whole conversation from upstairs which Roy and Riza did silently.

**"How come you were late the kids haven't seen you since morning?"** Chris said angrily.

**"There was a fault with one the machines,….the gears..it trapped one of the men… he lost both his arms and now he can't work I hate to think what'll happen to his family, how they'll survive"** Roy and Riza could tell by his voice he was shaken by the experience.

They could hear Dave coughing repeatedly and noises that sounded like blood were coming out of his mouth, Roy shut his eyes and hung his head hoping his father would be okay. Roy lay down on the mat and was staring at the ceiling thinking about his life and how it would change for the better once he becomes a state alchemist, not like his father's full of hardship and how he'd swear to himself to get his father out of that god-forsaken hell hole when he got enough money.

Riza looked down upon him and her heart-broke at the sight of Roy who was such a loveable, happy-go-lucky character on the outside but deep down he was carrying guilt and frustration about his life and his families and she couldn't do anything to help him. Riza moved closer and got under the covers next to Roy and lay her head on his shoulder, Roy's and Riza's face were both scarlet red but they both liked it like this as they both drifted off to sleep knowing they had their friendship to weather any storm.

The next morning came, Riza and Roy both got up early to drop Riza off at her house when they were confronted by what first looked to be a lunatic but it was in-fact Riza's crazed boyfriend Nathaniel Armstrong.

**"Where in god's earth were you Riza, I went to your house last night and poof you were gone?"** Nathaniel looked angrily upon them both.

**"what's it to you where I go anyway, by the way I was at Roy's house last night"** Riza said so non-chalantly that it even shocked Roy, who was quietly impressed.

Nathaniel looked mortified and was about to say something when Riza interrupted and said** "actually Nathaniel I've been meaning to tell you for some time that were over and it would've never worked out I'm afraid"**

Nathaniel merely gasped** "…but…why?"**

Riza smirked and said **"because you're a massive floppy blonde-tit and it's over you vacuous, self-important, narcissistic cunt goodbye"**.

Roy immediately whooped and was jumping, dancing and waving behind Riza as Nathaniel stood like a deer caught in the headlights.

**"Come on my evil minion you still have to drop me off home"** Riza ordered, Roy followed her all the way laughing and patting her on the back.

As they finally approached her house Riza turned to Roy and said** "thanks for having me over last night I had a great time, …well I'll see you tomorrow"** Riza didn't know what to do in the situation and simply turned on her heels and began walking towards the door when Roy called back

**"Oi, you idiot this ain't some awkward movie scene I'm practically in your house the whole week"** he followed Riza inside, smacking her ass while walking past.** "you asshole"** Riza shouted and she chased after him like only prison inmate would want to when he saw someone drop the soap.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter PLEASE SOMEONE ANYONE REVIEW there won't be any point carrying on if nobody reads this pile of dung.<p> 


	3. Come the drums of war!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Summary: This chapter takes place two years later, Roy has joined the Amestrian army and has big ambitions for his future. This chapter will be much more sombre so don't expect much comedy, the beginning of the chapter will set the tone for the whole chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Two years later<strong>

It was a dark, cloudy and overcast day. The clouds were hanging over the city like an ominous presence and within that city stood an 18 year-old boy and girl holding one another's hand tightly as if the world was going to fall through under their feet.

A rain-drenched Riza stood in the middle of a cemetery, rain beating on her back as she slowly knelt on her knees. Riza knelt, as she watched her father's coffin being lowered in the deep abyss of his grave.

Riza let out scream which cut through the air **"Nooo, You're a MASTER! You're not supposed to be dead!",** shouted Riza while throwing her body over the coffin.

Roy knelt over and grabbed Riza away from the coffin as she screamed in pain at the loss of her father which made Roy's heart tear at the sight of her. **"Please, YOU HAVE TO BRING HIM BACK, HUMAN TRANSMUTATION DO IT!"** she turned on Roy, her eyes red from the tears, she grabbed his arms and pleaded with him.

Roy turned his face away and felt tears fall down his cheek and his voice breaking as he said **"I..I..ca-ca-can't"**, Roy couldn't hold his tears back any longer as he also started crying too feeling as though his heart was being wrenched out of his very body and his throat drying while words are trying to escape.

Roy broke free of Riza's grasp and hugged her tightly into his arms while sobbing loudly. Riza held onto him feeling as though all the strength from her legs were escaping, her mind spinning thinking of all the moments with her father, those little times when he would just smile and she sobbed especially for the moments missed with him **"I'm sorry DAD I wish I was a better daughter".**

Riza and Roy stood there hugging the whole time while they lowered his body into the unknown; they both watched one of the greatest masters of all time taken from them, Riza was the first to walk away which Roy found surprising and immediately chased after her.

"**Riza, where are ya' going it hasn't ended?"** Roy asked. Riza turned to him with glare "**now I fuckin' know what it feels like to be alone with no mother or father and I don't want to stay to watch as the people I love die around me and…"** Riza stopped abruptly, Roy approached her slowly and tried to put his arms around her which she smacked away.

Roy's face was one of shock **"Riza…"** said Roy. Riza simply stared at him tears falling down her face as she said **"Stay away from me, I don't wanna see you again,….I…I…don't wanna see someone I-I L-L-LOVE DIE!"** Roy looked at her shocked and speechless **"b-b-but Riza".**

She immediately pushed him to the ground **"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"** her voice full of pain and teary eyed. Riza ran as fast as she could to her house and stood there staring at the familiar hallways, rooms, beds and scents of her childhood which made her boil up inside because it was all just a memory now. Riza ran over to her bedroom and grabbed a suitcase stuffing all the clothes and money her dad left inside it, she then stood frozen for a few seconds as she looked at the picture frame of her and Roy in which he was purposely licking her nose to ruin the photo, she immediately grabbed it and stuffed it at the bottom of her suitcase. Taking one last look at the house she ran out into the rain where only a silhouette of her could be seen in the distance due to rain beating on her, and that was the last anyone in Hightown or Roy ever heard from her.

**One year later**

Roy was running through the streets of Central city like a clown with dynamite stuck up his ass, exasperated and running out of energy he stopped for a breather. Roy clutched his rib whilst breathing deeply when he heard from behind him**, "Roy you're gonna be late for the graduation ceremony you idiot, I told you I would get a car"** Maes shouted across the street.

Roy hobbled his way to the car wheezing like a chain smoker and jumping in the back seat. **"TO THE CEREMONY MY MEN!"** Roy ordered, Feury, Breda, Havoc and Falman were in the back seat which was cramped beyond measure. The scene of five men in the back seat of a car sat on each other's lap was sure to turn heads; they all arrived finally at Central headquarters and rushed through the main doors like a pack of dogs and eventually arriving at the main ceremony hall.

Roy turned to the others and said **"How's my uniform look guys is it alright?"**, Maes replied **"Oh, Mustang I think I'm already falling for you",** Roy glared at him saying dryly **"HA..HA..Funny".**

The gang made their way to the seating area and sat through a whole long speech from king Bradley which was weak sauce in Roy's eyes, he leaned over to Maes **"hey knobhead, you still got my back when I overthrow this old fart"** asked Roy, Maes replied **"Yeah sure as long as I get to wipe your ass everyday"**, they both had to stifle their laughter to stop from bursting out laughing.

The majority of the ceremony was a snooze-fest with old curmudgeons traipsing on one after the other telling stories of when they had graduated, Roy's eyes was drifting off to sleep until they started calling out the names of soldiers to receive their graduation medals and for alchemists they would receive the special state alchemist medal. Roy stood there and received his medal which he wasn't really bothered about all he cared about was making it BIG as a state alchemist and making sure that the life that he had as a child would be just a distant dream.

Roy sat back down in his seat and watched as General Grumman of the eastern army stepped up to speak **"Today I am proud to welcome you all as brothers and sisters in the Amestrian armed forces and it is equally my pleasure to announce that this year all graduates from the eastern academy will be joining the Central city academy graduates in an amalgamation of the two forces. Now, I know that you may resort to tribalism due to you being from central and they from the east but I say to you this, they are your brothers and sisters in arms and one day you may have to call upon them to watch your back on the battlefield. The eastern recruits are gathered in the courtyard and it will be an informal meet and greet, finally any questions?"**

Nobody replied until Havoc shouted out **"are there any fine-lookin-ladies in the eastern academy?",** Grumman cackled at his remark and replied **"the only ones that are ladies in the eastern academy are the men, I assure you the women there are warriors".** Havoc looked disconcerted by the generals reply.

Roy and his gang of friends made their way with the other recruits to the courtyard which was abuzz with talk of military life. Roy, unlike the other recruits was a very single-minded recruit whose only objective in life was to leave his life of poverty and make it to the top as führer, for that very reason he did not mill around looking for the old lowly recruit instead he was cow towing, brown nosing and essentially ass-kissing every captain and general he could see. Roy being a recruit made it difficult for him to recall his exploits as a hardened military pig so he may have bent the truth or in layman's terms, bullshitting. Roy went on and on and on with himself, making sure to keep his fake smile going as he had to listen to the generals tales of their own misadventures. Slowly but surely, to Roy's delight, people start to make their way inside as the induction period was over and most of the recruits would be leaving for their apartments or barracks.

Roy found himself one the last to leave the courtyard as he walked through the deserted halls of central command, feeling eerily lonely and thinking back to a year ago when his best-friend had left him alone. Thinking about it made it feel like so much had happened and changed that it was like it was a life-time ago even though it was only a year. The feeling of loneliness made him extremely morose which wasn't in his nature and he decided to leave central and go home to his new apartment which were issued as a gift to all graduates.

Roy trudged his way into the apartment which he had moved his belongings into two days earlier after leaving barracks, he plopped his self-down onto the sofa whilst putting his feet up on the coffee table and just sat their staring at the phone. Suddenly the phone started to ring which made Roy nearly jump out of his skin.

"**Hello"** answered Roy. **" Hi Roy, it's your mum, I was wondering when you were going to come and see us you've been gone for a year now?"** his mum had been calling and sending letters to Roy since he had left for military training, his first few months he would reply to her but now it felt as though the only thing that was on his mind was work and how to succeed in life without looking like a real tit.

"**ah, mum you see…erm..erm..about that"** Roy knew that he was going to be busy especially since he had become a state alchemist but he couldn't bring himself to say 'no'. **"I should make it home for tomorrow mum but I'm really busy at the moment…OH is that someone calling me!... I better go I'm wanted mum, love you, bye"**. He abruptly put the receiver down and felt ashamed of himself, putting his hands into his face he thought how much like a politician he sounded when he said, he 'should' be there, leaving it open to interpretation.

Roy crawled into bed and lay down in his comfortable surroundings which were a far-cry from his wooden floored 'bed' if you could call it that. Drifting off to sleep he wondered where his life would lead even though he knew where he wanted it to go.

**Eight months later**

Roy was sitting with his friends in their office looking despondent at what they had just heard during their inter-departmental meeting. Nobody spoke for a good 10 minutes taking in the gravity of the situation until someone spoke.

"**so it's…true, we're going to war"** Feury spoke up, his voice badly masking the terror he felt.

Breda looked at all of them and said **"come on guys!... I'm sure it won't be as bad as you guys are thinking maybe the war will be quick we could be home maybe within a month, I mean it's not like the Ishvalan's have a real army"** he looked around trying to find some signs of encouragement but found none.

The only person that did not look remotely moved was Roy Mustang who was sitting behind a desk his face hidden behind a newspaper, they all looked at Roy who had become like their unofficial leader even though he was the same rank as them. Roy lowered the newspaper and smiled, they all gave him a quizzical and disbelieving look like he was a crazy person for smiling at a time like this.

Roy looked at all of them and said **"what are all you girls crying about nothings even happened yet, you lot are acting like someone shot your grandmother up the ass".**

Roy stood up quickly and grabbed a load of papers and stood in front of the **desk "Alright, I'll let you lot into a little secret boys, I've heard the scuttle-butt around central is that old fart Grumman is tryin' to hold this little shit-fight off by trying to get it into parliament rather than have Bradley just go-to-town on Ishval".**

Havoc looked at him curiously and **replied "how's that gonna make a difference he's the Fuhrer he's got the executive decision and he's commander-in-chief".**

Roy gave a smirk **"I know you're not into politics but I am and I know how this crap-hole works, I'll explain the plan"**, Roy grabbed a seat next to them and made himself comfortable before speaking.

"**you see Grumman being the clever bastard that he is, is going to get this into parliament so the MP's (Memebers of Parliament) can call a debate, which will obviously have to lead to committee hearing on the legality etc."** Roy paused to look at them so he knew they were following him.

"**So once it's in parliament and committee they'll have to have a further hearing on funding which of course will go into a select committee with some fat-turd going over the numbers and hey presto bob's your uncle the people will lose their enthusiasm for war-mongering and that in turn will put pressure on the politicians who will turn around to the lower ranked generals whispering sweet nothings in their ear"**. Roy took a deep intake of breath and carried on.

"**And then Bradley will lose support for the war and his garbled demented sabre-rattling will stop and we can sleep soundly knowing we won't have to see our cocks blown off by our own soldiers' bullets".** Roy looked incredibly smug about himself because he was 'In the loop' and the rest weren't.

The team looked gormlessly at Roy who looked back and **shouted "Go on then you brainless shits get off your arse and start calling everyone you know we got some Cow towing to do, so get on them phones".** They all immediately hurried to the desks and started calling all the politicians they knew about trying to get this into a parliamentary debate session.

"**Alright girls I'm going for a walk and when I comeback I wanna see results" **Roy strode out of the room, checking for signs of life in the corridor to which there were none. He immediately started running down the corridor and up two flights of stairs to Grumman's office.

Roy jumped into Grumman's office out of breath, **"so I presume you've put some feelers out for my idea?"** spoke Grumman.

"**Yes sir, I've got my team on it, there calling the MP's trying to push for a debate"** replied Roy.

Grumman sat there staring down at a piece of paper which incidentally was what most of his office his office consisted of, huge piles of paper on his desk which almost made the diminutive man invisible.

Grumman let out a sigh saying **"this whole war hoopla is such nonsense it just another excuse for Bradley to 'gentrify the barbarians' as he calls it. Lives..HA..they don't mean squat when power and money's involved, all those generals who I knew as a recruit went from idealists to corporatists"** he chuckled at the thought.

Roy look at Grumman inquisitively saying **"cynicism?, sounds like you've lost faith in your fellow man general, don't worry though once I become führer you can be rest assured all will be good".**

Grumman let out a laugh at Roy's statement adding** "you'll get far boy but not far enough to change anything but far enough to give you the illusion you're doing the right thing"**. Grumman looked at Roy and said **"I'll be honest with you kid, the days of heroism is over so don't get any ideas about saving this nation it's all about fixing the cracks in the wall even though the roof's caving in. Even our master plan to derail the war is just a stop-gap measure"**.

Roy looked visibly shocked **"WHAT? Then why are we wasting our time trying to stop it?"** Roy shouted.

Grumman stood up and for the first time, Roy could see a fire in his eyes that reminded him why he was feared and respected in Amestris, Grumman shouted back **"Don't you question me when I'm trying to save lives boy! This country has gone to hell and the last thing I need is one of our most promising recruits to start questioning the idea of stopping a war, albeit temporarily".**

Grumman sat back down saying **"I want you to go over to parliament and grease some palms, make sure this issue gets into a debate session, now leave".**

Roy sprang to his feet and made his way over to parliament house, as he entered into the parliament buildings, he made his way to the government's chief whip's office.

"**Hey, Dan the man how are you, wife still not giving you head"** said Roy cheerily.

Daniel Kent the chief whip of the governing party replied **"I see they've let the boy scouts out then"**

Roy smirked saying **"you would know that, you bloody peado".**

Dan interjected **"what do you want Roy and I'm guessing it's from Grumman".**

Roy sat down and said **"so you've heard about the war debate idea through the political grape-vine" **

Dan replied **"if by grape-vines you mean your office, then yes"**

"**Alright let's cut the bullshit are you ready to take it onto the 'floor' or not"** said Roy.

Dan replied **"Who the fuck do you think you are!, you're just some upstart recruit who thinks he can order me around well I got news for you, FUCK OFF!"**

"**Oh, come on Dan the man you know you want to take it to the floor or do you want everyone to know you've been fiddling your secretary"** Roy said this with an evil grin on his face.

Dan looked wide-eyed with his mouth agape**, "wha-wha-what are you talking about?"** replied Dan sounding terrified.

"**You're not the only one here that can tell people to fuck off, so now are you going to fucking do what I say?"** Roy grabbed a pen from Dan's desk**, "or do I have to shove this pen so far up your ass that you start writing your own political obituary on to your bladder".**

Dan looked shaken and immediately **responded "Y-y-yes of course whatever you need, I can get it onto the floor no problem"**

Roy smiled saying **"THAT'S MY MAN! I knew I could rely on you, you tubby little bastard"** Roy made his way to the door, before leaving though he paused and turned around **"oh, Dan I forgot to tell you, DON'T EVER FUCKING THREATEN ME AGAIN YOU LITTLE WEASEL CUNT!...alright I'll see you later my fat little friend have a great day bye"**

Roy spent the next few hours waiting around the parliamentary bar talking with other MP's about the war issue and mostly milling around waiting for the debate to start. Roy sat in the gallery that overlooked the chamber floor where the MP's were slowly gathering to start. He sat there for a few hours as the house was debating issues such as transport, housing and treasury expenditure until finally it came to the statement by the minister of defence on the stance of the government on whether to defer to führer Bradley or start an enquiry.

The minister stood up to the dispatch box and was about to read when all of a sudden there was a scream; scuffles broke out at the door of the chamber as MP's were trying to hold back what looked like to be soldiers.

Roy looked on in disbelief saying to himself **"it's a fucking coup that bastard is attempting a coup, fuck! fuck! fuck!".** He watched as they marched in formation into the chamber where MP's sat there frightened and shocked at what was happening.

The speaker of the house stood up and shouted **"What in god's name is this, the constitution demands that you leave at once, no soldier is to ever enter this chamber-"**

"**QUIET! From now on you don't have the authority to speak for the people and I am taking executive control of this nation"** it was führer Bradley who spoke as he stood in the middle of the chamber cutting an imposing figure which struck fear into the hearts of the MP's.

Roy ran out of the parliament building, immediately driving to Central HQ to Grumman's office. He burst through Grumman's office door and shouted **"Bradley's done a coup d'état, he's dissolved parliament and has taken full control!"**

Grumman let out a sigh saying **"I guess we should've expected this from him, and now we go to war and to the ruin of this nation"** there was a deadly silence as they both contemplated what would happen and if they would survive.

* * *

><p><strong>OK I told you guys there would be politics involved, it may have ruined the story for some people but certain events will happen to bring Roy and Riza together in a few chapters. And for the third time PLEASE COULD YOU REVIEW I sound like a broken record repeating myself like this.<strong>


	4. Everybody's changing

**Disclaimer: I do not own fullmetal alchemist**

**When I wrote this chapter I kept listening to 'Judy Collins – Bob Dylan's dream' and it kind of influenced this chapter you may find that weird if you know the song. Also there's a reference to Robert Oppenheimer's famous quote.**

**I'd like to thank Steph's for being the first person to review my story, Now I think about it though it's like I forced you review it (DO IT OR YOU DIE).**

**Summary: this chapter takes place a year into the war and Roy is 21 years-old, the war has been a long, bloody and drawn out one. You will catch up with Roy as he is about to get deployed into Ishval's capital city.**

* * *

><p>One year since the war began.<p>

Nothing, that is the word to describe this land of Ishval. A place where the trees do not grow and where happiness is hard to come by, its endless sky, endless ground of sand that ran until it earth and sky met on the horizon. This land where death and destruction are embraced as bosom brothers.

This is the land that Roy Mustang found himself, laid down on his bed in the cold night staring at the roof of his tent not being able to sleep with worry. He sat up on his bed and walked outside to get some light from the moon, picking up his razor and mirror he sat in the cold staring into the mirror, looking at a man who had lost the will to live or care. Roy shaved off his beard and moustache and sat outside the group tent in base camp, thinking of all the men, women and children he had murdered, all he heard was voices he never saw their faces because he could kill them with his alchemy while he stood outside their homes like death upon their door. Roy always thought it was better that he didn't see their faces, it was bad enough he heard their screams of terror in his sleep.

He suddenly heard a familiar voice behind him**, "you can't sleep too?"** said Maes as he walked over to sit down on a stool next to Roy.

"**Yeah…"** replied Roy, Maes put a hand on Roy's shoulder saying **"hey come on Roy stop being so down, I mean when we get back home everything will be alright".** Maes looked at him and frowned and smacked him on the head, shouting **"god damn it Roy what's gotten into you, you've turned into a miserable bastard. Yeah I know were in a fuckin' war but were all in the same boat just because you where your heart on your sleeve doesn't mean you need to bring us down with you."**

Roy turned his head around face**. "that hurt you arse, bloody hell you could've warned me you were gonna have a little bitch fit, geez Maes you talk about wearing heart-on-ones-sleeve"** said Roy whilst rubbing his head.

Maes smiled **saying "there he is, the big man is back….well in your case it would be small man on account of your 'you know'".**

Roy tried to kick Maes but he just jumped out the way and ran back into the tent, Roy mumbled under his breath about Maes being ugly and went back to his brooding because he was good at just staring into the moonlit sky and making a face like a sourpuss.

Roy let out a frustrated groan **"God! Why the fuck am I acting like this I've become a bleedin' cliché."**

Roy paused and looked down on the ground **"damn you Riza! Where the fuck are you when I need you to take the piss out of me"** speaking to himself. Roy went back to his bed thinking thoughts of a blonde-haired girl.

****

"**Get up Roy, were moving out, get up off before the captain comes over!" **Maes shook him wildly while shouting.

"**Flippin' heck Maes, I'm up already"** said Roy whilst rolling off the bed.

Roy quickly ran to his trunk and grabbed his uniform which he hastily wore whilst running out of the tent to a scorching heat that hit him hard once he stepped out. He squinted around to see a mass of bodies moving in formation towards the silhouette of a what looked like a crumbling city with walls and no roofs.

Roy grabbed his gloves and ran towards his company and got into line when a booming voice spoke through a megaphone **"OK men we've got one objective and one objective only, that is to terminate these red-eyed freaks and make sure you come back for supper boys and have a great time killing these scum, NOW MOVE OUT!"**, the captain of their squadron was a burly man that had eyes that were so cold and indifferent but only when it came to murder did his eyes have life in them, he was a monster.

Their squad marched their way down the road, there feet hitting the ground in unison Roy thought to himself 'so this is what you hear before you die'. They got slowly closer to the city, as they approached the road was filled with the stench of rotten flesh, vultures circling the sky as they marched. Roy looked further into the distance and saw what looked like piles of bodies stacked on one another blood oozing from their bodies, he saw the red-eyes of dead Ishvalan men and women as they held their children to their bosoms before they were murdered.

Roy looked down at his feet as he marched, unable to look at the death that accompanied his march into the city. They finally arrived and all Roy could hear was shouts, screams and gun fire. His squad rushed over to the commanding officer who gave them their orders** "Ok, I want your squad to just stay back you guys are just reinforcements"**. He looked over to Roy and said **"Hey aren't you an alchemist"**, Roy replied **"Yes sir!",** the commander looked at him and smirked saying **"good, you'll come in handy".** Roy felt uneasy because he knew what he had to do.

Roy was ordered to stay back because he was a state alchemist, he watched as the other soldiers ran off to the distance immediately followed by gun-fire and screams. Roy stood there on his own nervously, feeling naked as he stood without his fellow soldiers but he was in luck as the rest of his squadron quickly returned in jubilant mood.

One soldier cried out **"Did you see one of them running hahaha poor guy didn't know I was going to blow his brains out"**, the other soldiers laughed and patted him on the back. Another soldier with a smug face with pure malice in his eyes named Brian Hunter looked at Roy and said **"Hey we've got some more stragglers; you want to come with us to catch them".**

Roy and the squad made their way through the bombed-out streets as Ishvalan children standing next to their dead parents watched the soldiers march on by, Roy diverted his gaze away from them he didn't want to have this shit on his conscience when he slept. They all suddenly stopped outside a bullet riddled building, Hunter spoke **"I've got dinner for you boys, I found some Ishvalan bitches running in here"**, at first some of them looked around nervously unsure what to do but another soldier whooped which got them into frenzy.

They busted through the door as Roy heard a scream from a group of teenage girls, he looked around, as he entered the room, to see three teenage red-eyed Ishvalan girls staring up him as they cowered around what he presumed to be their mother.

The older woman stood up in front of the girls and shouted **"NO! YOU WILL NOT HAVE THEM! NO!"**, she spread her arms to shield her daughters. Roy looked on in shock at the bravery of the woman to stand up Hunter but he could see the fear in her eyes at what she knew would happen to her daughters.

Hunter punched the woman in the face which made her fall to the ground near Roy's feet , she looked up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks as she spoke with a broken voice **"p-p-please help",** Roy felt his heart clench and his fists too but he knew he couldn't do anything he was on the same side as the monsters perpetrating this crime.

Roy looked away and said to Hunter **"I'll be outside….",** Hunter looked at him replying **"yeah whatever".** Roy swiftly walked out and stood outside, he stood there feeling weak because he couldn't stop it and if he tried he knew they'd line up to shoot him first as a traitor. He listened to the screams of pain and terror from the building trying to ignore the horror he was involved in, the last thing he heard was the sound of machine gun fire as the men walked out with smirks on their faces, hi-fiving each other and covered in blood.

"**Alright faggot Mustang we'll go now",** Roy walked on to base camp with the rest of them, the guilt eating away at him.

Roy entered his tent, relieved that he didn't have to kill anyone today but he knew he couldn't wash his hands off of what he had witnessed and ignored. He spent the rest of his downtime secluded away from the rest of the soldiers and he couldn't speak to Maes as he was still patrolling the city which was pretty much clear of Ishvalans except the southern end.

Roy spent most of the night lying on his bed but he couldn't go to sleep at all knowing what he was involved in was genocide, he rushed out his tent as he did every night for some fresh air. He took deep breath in and stared at the shell of a once mighty city as he stared Roy started to realise there was a light emanating from one of the buildings. As he stared at the flickering light he knew it was Ishvalan rebels camped out in the city, suddenly to his surprise he had the urge to go there not to kill but meet the people he was fighting or maybe he just wanted to die at the hand of an Ishvalan so he felt that justice had been done.

Roy ran into the city past the city walls, and into the rubble plagued landscape. He made his way slowly towards the building with the light making sure not to be caught by any Ishvalan warriors or his own side. Climbing the rubble he finally had reached building, quietly making his way round to a glass-less window he peered into it and was greeted by the sight of women tending to their injured children, some children playing around the lamp and old men with guns half falling asleep.

Roy leant his back against the wall thinking what to do and decided, he slowly made his way to the door and knocked, **"Who's there?"** shouted the voice of a woman, Roy didn't answer because he knew they'd recognise his accent and shoot him.

He forced the door open and quickly snapped his fingers, making the old men's rifles turn to ash. The people started screaming in fear, backing away into a corner, Roy put his hands up saying **"No, No, No I'm not here to hurt you I promise"**

"**What do you want then amestrian, you want the children now, you've already taken our sons and daughters" **the old man shouted in equal part sadness and anger.

"**I don't want anything I just saw the light coming from your home and followed it, I didn't come to harm you, I ju-",** Roy was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a gun being cocked behind his skull.

"**Don't move scum, get on your knees"** ordered the voice behind Roy, he did as he was told and thought this was the end, tears falling down his cheek he spoke to himself **"I'm sorry".**

"**Roy!"** shouted the voice behind him. Roy opened his eyes and turned around to see a blonde haired girl he knew he recognised.

"**Riza! Fucking hell!",** were the only words that came out as he hugged her in a tight embrace. They both held onto each other for a few minutes which made the Ishvalans confused because they thought he was the enemy.

Riza stared at him with a huge smile on her face and cheeks burning, she hadn't seen him in years and they had certainly been good to him. They both looked into each other's eyes until Riza took a few steps back, her eyes welling up with tears.

"**No Roy, please tell me you haven't joined them"** she said with her voice shaking.

He looked at her and said the dreaded words **"yes", **she immediately hit him with the butt of her gun and spat on him.

"**You monster, I thought you were a human being, so now I know how those scorched bodies appeared"**. Riza's eyes were filled with hatred and Roy felt the need to defend himself.

"**I was following orders, it's not my fault I didn't have a choice. Riza it's still me the same guy you knew when we were kids it's just I never thought I would be in a war….ever"** said Roy hoping that she did not look at him as a monster.

She smacked him across his face saying **"Liar! You've always had a choice. You had the choice to join the military, you had the choice to follow orders, and you had the choice to kill women and children. Don't try and hide behind you're fucked up ethics where you can kill an innocent and then act like the victim because some 'made' you do it, boo-hoo. Go say it to the face of a boy with a rifle aimed at you who's lost his family to your 'orders'."**

Roy didn't know what to say and he knew why, she was right. He always had a choice and he chose to play the victim while he perpetrated genocide.

There was a silence for a few minutes as Riza had her back to him.

"**Why did you come here then?"** asked Roy.

She turned around, gone were the teary eyes and now they were replaced by a cold, hate filled eyes and she said **"I came here to fight for what's right, where people deserve to live without chains",** she paused and grabbed him pushing him out of the building saying **"I'll see you on the battlefield, Mustang".**

Roy ran back to base camp and stood on the edge of his tent crying quietly because he just lost the only person he cared about the most. He looked back the city, wiped his tears off and took breath and thinking to himself 'I guess were enemies now and to hell with this world'. His expression changed from sadness to a cold resolve which had never been on Roy's face in his life.

****

The next day came and with came the stench of more death but this time the Ishvalans were not going to just roll over, they were ready to die for the land and families.

"**We need reinforcements now, we're getting overwhelmed they've already broken our first line" **spoke a freckled-teenage soldier who was shaking in fear. The soldiers retreated to close ranks and escape the Ishvalan resistance. Roy stood atop a building with the captains, generals and other state alchemists.

Suddenly there was a rush of footsteps behind the group as more soldiers made their way on to the roof followed by the imposing figure of a tall moustached man who Roy recognised as führer Bradley. One of the generals suddenly spoke **"Sir, what are you doing here it's too dangerous you must get back to base camp"**

Bradley replied **"I'm taking direct control of this battle and the first thing in want you to do is make our men retreat so it draws out their warriors".** The general did as he was told immediately, Bradley continued **"then I want you to move the tanks in to flank them so we pincer them and I don't want to see any survivors".** Bradley stared intently at the battle raging on below in the city streets, as expected the Ishvalan soldiers fell for the bait and were like sitting ducks when the tanks and soldiers had encircled them.

Bradley made his way to the edge of the roof and spoke in a booming voice **"Brave Ishvalan soldiers, you dared to challenge me, now you will the iron fist of Amestris and for generations your dog of a people will tell tales of brave Ishvalans who dared to cross me"**, he looked menacingly at the them.

A young Ishvalan spoke out "**You can kill us but we'll never forget! Never!",** Bradley smirked at this then simply saying **"Kill them".**

There was volley of gunshot fire as each Ishvalan soldiers bodies were ripped apart by the bullets flying at them until the gunfire fell silent. There was a momentary silence as all the soldiers just watched the dead Ishvalans which was broken by one of the generals who said **"führer Bradley we've got sketchy intel that there are still Ishvalans camped in the south just beyond the hillside. What should be our course of action sir?"**

Bradley replied immediately **"Exterminate them",** he looked around at the alchemists and pointed towards Roy **"You I've heard you're good at killing things, Go!"**

Roy replied **"Yes, sir",** he saluted him and ran down the stairs, out of the building and into the rubble streets. He walked on the lonely road towards the hillside with a million emotions running through him and should he even be doing this, was this him.

Eventually arriving at the hillside, he slowly climbed to the top and to his shock there weren't any soldiers as he expected but the elderly, women and children. He stared down at them as they all realised his presence and looked up at him, none of them screamed in terror all they did was look at him their eyes telling him they were resigned to their fate of dying. Mothers grasped their children, families huddled close to be together one last time.

Roy's hands were shaking, fighting his urge to finish his task instead he grabbed the radio saying to his general **"Sir, it's just civilians there are no soldiers, I think we should let them go"**, the general replied angrily **"You will do as your told soldier! This is the führer's orders".**

Roy put his radio down and looked on saying to himself sombrely **"Now I am become death, the destroyer of worlds".**

He pulled his gloves on and just as he was about to do the unthinkable he saw a woman standing amongst the crowd, **"Riza..",** said Roy his eyes shocked by the sight of her.

His hands shook with nervousness as he stared into her face which were filled with tears as she stared back into his eyes. As he stared, he suddenly remembered what she had said to him the night before **"I came here to fight for what's right",** Roy stood stock still for a few minutes as he watched crowd.

He suddenly ran down the hill and ran towards Riza and hugged her **"I'm sorry….now run"** he looked at Riza's shocked expression.

"**I SAID RUN! GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE THEY COME!"** shouted Roy, Riza suddenly came back down to earth and called out to the crowd **"WE HAVE TO LEAVE, WE CAN GO UP TO THE MOUNTAINS, NOW HURRY!"**

The Ishvalans began to quickly leave the area as Roy and Riza stood there alone. Riza spoke **"what are you going to do they'll know you betrayed them"**, he replied **"I've got a plan don't worry".**

She stared into his eyes saying **"will I see you again?...",** Roy cupped her cheek saying **"you know not even a war can separate us"**, as he said this they slowly inched closer towards each other. They could feel each other's breath on one another's skin but stopped as they heard the sound of tank engines coming closer.

She looked into his eyes as she slowly backed away from him, she said one last thing before she ran **"You better keep that promise or there'll be hell to pay".**

Roy stood there with a smile on his face until he realised the sound of engines creeping closer. He immediately wore his gloves and the next thing at the snap of his finger the whole hillside became a wall and lake of fire. The tanks stopped immediately due to the intensity of the heat, the crackled like an oven at the power until all the plants on the hillside had disappeared even the ash was vaporized.

Roy walked his way back to the camp and was received to rapturous applause. He was treated like a hero, with pats on the back and a lot of hand shaking. Roy went into führer Bradley's tent, Bradley motioned him to take a seat and smiled saying **"you my son have done a great service to your nation; therefore I will be awarding you the cross of Amestris when he get home and the rank of captain".**

Roy looked at him and said **"thank you sir",** Roy knew the truth that he hadn't killed those people but he wouldn't pass up an opportunity to take this assholes job as he gained rank.

"**What you did boy was to solidify this nation as a force to be reckoned with and if any nation thinks of defending itself they will go the same way as the Ishvalans". **Bradley lit up a cigar and continued speaking **"what you did had to be done, those people were savages and now I can rest easy knowing that I won't see a red-eyed freak in my life again".**

Roy looked on, hiding his hatred and disgust for this man. He simply nodded at the führer's statements all whilst thinking how far from the truth Bradley was and knowing that this would come back to bite him on the ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I really rushed this chapter as I've got an essay to write so I've been basically spinning plates.<strong>

**I hope you liked the chapter and the next one is coming soon.**

**Also what does a guy have to do to get a review (Don't think dirt thoughts), I've only got one review.**


	5. Dear Idiot

**Disclaimer: I do not own fullmetal alchemist**

**Summary: this takes place after the Ishvalan war where Roy is working in central and Riza is still helping the Ishvalans, she relocated them just north of Ishval to the mountains. **

**The old English folk song 'john riley' is a loose inspiration for this story except the disguised lover part, it pertains more to Riza's hope of seeing him. Check out the Judy Collins and Joan Baez versions of this song.**

* * *

><p><strong>MUST READ SUMMARY! I've also given up trying to get reviews and from now on I'm writing for my own enjoyment (Damn, I hope the guilt trip makes them write reviews muahahahha!)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One year later.<strong>

"**Riza! Riza!"** shouted a teenage girl excitedly as she ran in through the huge tent pitched in the cave.

"**what is it, amelie?"** asked Riza as she stopped speaking to her class of Ishvalan children.

"**It's Roy! He wrote"** squealed Amelie, while generally freaking out with excitement.

Riza replied exhaustively **"yeah this is the same reaction you give me every week when Roy sends me a letter".**

"**Yeah but come on Riza, he is so totally fancies you and not to mention he's super-hot"** said Amelie with a glazed far-out look in her eyes.

"…**.'super-hot'…. Wow Amelie I didn't know we were in a summer teen rom-com entitled clichéd ishvalan girl says most generic teen words"** said Riza dryly.

"**Oh, you know you liiiiike him Riza, look at you you're dying to smile..aww look at little Riza"** poked Amelie.

"**and you seem not to realise that there is a class of children here Amelie, now give me that letter"** quipped Riza as she tried to snatch the letter from Amelie.

Amelie quickly jumped back **"Ha! You'll have to finish up here to see this letter"** said Amelie smugly.

Riza rolled her eyes saying **"alright you nosy teen, now get lost so these kids can get an education unlike SOME people" **

Amelie replied **"oh that's a low blow, no matter I'll see you later girlfriend".** Amelie skipped out of the tent joyfully whistling.

Riza watched her saying under her **breath "…girlfriend…wow I thought Ishvalan's were desert dwellers not a self-obsessed rich Amestrian teen"** she shook her head and carried on with her lesson.

Riza wrapped up her lesson and waved the kids out of the large tent, she looked down at the amount of homework assignments on her desk and huffed while running her fingers through her hair. Riza thought for a moment then smiled thinking _**"Roy's letter, I wonder what he about now better not be about weird stories he read in the newspaper" **_, she quickly picked up her bag and ran out into the massive cave that housed all the Ishvalan refugees.

The bustling life within the cave never got old for her. She loved to hear finally, the laughter of children as they ran through the echoic cave and she was glad that the Ishvalans had finally found a little piece of heaven even though they were still all wanted by the Amestrian government. She sprinted towards her tent which was not your usual pyramid tent, it was huge inside with all mod-cons, the only downside is that you could hear your neighbour's kids in the morning and at night….well let's just say it's they're making the beast with two backs.

Riza plopped down on her armchair sliding down it whilst her legs lay on her coffee table, she nearly dosed off to sleep until she leapt to her feet remembering _**"Amelie",**_Riza popped her head out of the tent and scanned the area for the teenage menace until she saw her familiar figure but this time she was accompanied by her mother and father by the scruff of the neck. They approached her tent and nudged Amelie forward.

"**You've got something of Ms. Hawkeye's haven't you"** spoke Amelie's father with a gruff, authoritative voice.

Riza stepped in saying **"It's alright I told her to hold it for me because I was still teaching, but thank you for bringing it for me. Oh, and could I speak to Amelie about her extra-curricular activities set-up for the children"**

Amelies parents looked on in surprise to hear their daughter being such a model person of society, her father sounded taken aback saying **"w-w-well err I didn't know that….well I'll let you get on with it Amelie"** he ruffled the top of her head before walking away with a smile on his face.

"**get in"** ordered Riza. Amelie rushed in saying **"you're not gonna make me do them extra-curricular activities are you?"**

Riza rolled her eyes **"for the love of hades' bloomers, don't you understand when a person just saved your skin"**

Amelie looked embarrassed only sayin **"oh…..heheheh".**

Riza shook her head in disbelief, suddenly she realised the letter in Amelie's hand and immediately grabbed the letter. She walked to her dresser table and sat on the stool, she looked at the front of the letter which had the scribbly almost illegible handwriting of Roy. She slowly opened the envelope and pulled the letter out unfolding it onto her lap, reading

_**Dear idiot,**_

_**Hi, it's me Roy the only person that EVER writes to you, loner. I'll keep it short, anyways just writing to tell you that you're going to get a surprise the day after tomorrow.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your best friend**_

Riza smiled clutching the piece of paper tightly, she thought about what he meant when he said 'surprise'. Amelie immediately grabbed it from her hand, scanned the paper and looked at Riza with an inquisitive look.

"**Riza, why is he calling you an idiot, this has totally changed my view of this man"** asked Amelie.

Riza chuckled saying **"yeah your telling me, it was meant to be code-names in case any Amestrians intercepted the carrier pigeons but Roy being who he is had to make it into a farce like the time he addressed it to Ms. Hinkledoor Numperdink"**

Amelie looked shocked and said **"yeah, he is a weirdo. I thought he really liked you, you would think he'd try to impress you or something"**

Riza immediately went red around the cheeks trying to hide her smile **"well…you know him he's just a clown like that"** said Riza with a huge grin.

Amelie looked at her laughing **"you do realise you just gave me the most obvious sign that you like him" **she said.

Riza protested **"n-n-no what are you talking about we're cool like best friends, you know joking around, high-fiving and other friend related activities"** Riza sat there while saying this with a nonchalant attitude that was almost too casual.

Amelie quipped immediately **"so when you say 'other' friend related activities, .?"**

Riza floundered on the spot trying to find an answer in this uncomfortable situation whilst going red in the cheeks. Amelie cut her off before she could come up with anything to say.

"**I get it Riza, your secrets safe with me"** as she said it she winked at Riza.

"**AW! Come on we don't all think like you Amelie get your head out of the gutter"** Riza snapped back.

Amelie simply stood there smirking and only said a few words **"get it, get it"** with a wink to finish with.

Riza quickly changed the subject to what Roy's surprise was going to be, Amelie kept bringing up the usual drivel like engagement ring etc.

"**Amelie stop repeating that will you, he's not even my boyfriend and we're just friends. Even if he did want to marry someone I'm sure he would show his face before he'd pop the question" **Riza repeated for the fifth time.

Amelie kept scanning the paper until suddenly she put her hand to her mouth in apparent shock. Riza looked at her and immediately wanted to know what was wrong.

"**Tell me you idiot, what is it?"** shouted Riza.

Amelie looked up at her and took a deep breath saying **"Roy's coming to see you!"** she squealed immediately afterwards jumping up and down hugging Riza. Riza stood stock still with shock, when she pulled Amelie's arms off her.

"**how do you know that?"** questioned Riza.

"**Because normally he writes long letters to you, this one is short because he doesn't want to give anything away and the major clue is that he said the surprise is coming the day after tomorrow which is the exact same journey length with a car from Amestris to here" **explained Amelie smugly.

"**Alright shoo little girl isn't it your bedtime"** said Riza as she slowly pushed Amelie out of the tent.

She zipped the tent flap so nobody could walk in, she turned on her heels her back facing the flap and at that moment her cheeks blushed scarlet as she jumped around in joy quietly so the neighbours would not hear.

"_**Roy's coming…I can't believe he's really coming after so long"**_ thought Riza.

However she suddenly stopped smiling thinking to herself _**"why am I getting myself so worked up he's a friend, why do I get all rosy cheeked when I think about him….GGGRRR Riza get a grip on yourself. OK, maybe I do have a crush on him but it's only because he's a lot older and looks much more handsome, it's nothing about an emotional connection"**_ Riza convinced herself that it was just lustful feelings and that fact that she hadn't had a boyfriend for so long.

Riza fell back on to her bed thinking about Roy and if the surprise really was that he was coming, she didn't keep her hopes up afraid that they were false. She changed into her pyjamas and crawled into bed listening to the rumpy pumpy action going on in the tent next to hers. She smiled to herself because she loved where she was in life, she was actually doing well and she nearly burst out laughing when she imagined Roy sleeping in her tent at night when he hears the neighbours going at it he'll probably listen like a voyeur. Resting her head she let her eyelids close to dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**OK the next chapter will come real fast so to all my readers which numbers about one, I say come back on Friday and you'll find a new chapter. Please review (pointless asking you lot) LOTS OF LOVE.**


	6. Femmefatale

**Disclaimer: I do not own fullmetal alchemist**

**Summary: continues from the last chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks goes to 'Thieving Alchemist' for checking out my story really appreciate it. (finally I have two readers, OH! THE EXCITEMENT)<strong>

* * *

><p>Riza woke with the usual vigour which would be associated with old aged pensioners, slowly making her way to the toaster like a zombie. Her blonde locks pointing in all manner of directions and her eyes bloodshot like a baboon's backside. Riza was half asleep, half awake and extremely pissed off that she had to wake up so early to go to teach. When she was a kid she used to think teachers actually lived in the school, oh how she wishes that were true, you could simply roll out of bed and onto the desk and say 'good morning class'.<p>

She opened the cupboard, sticking her hand in without looking and rummaging until she found the bread. Like a slack-jawed Luddite she smacked it into the toaster and waited until it sprang out which caused her to jump. She looked at the time realising she was late and immediately ate the toast whilst dressing, she ran all the way down the cave and into the school tent.

Riza went into the staff area and was joined by other adults in a similar disposition as her. Nobody spoke a word to each other as they were all too tired to even open their mouths except to take a bit out of an apple. Riza slinked with all her assignment sheets, which she had hurriedly prepared, to her classroom.

Looking around at the empty room she moaned to herself **"Bloody lazy-ass kids with nowt better to do than sleep-in"**

When Riza first started her job she didn't realise that it would be this tiring and now she was regretting ever even taking it. She pulled all the paperwork, slamming them on the desk when she looked into her bag again and saw the letter Roy had given her yesterday which made her smile immediately, she suddenly felt panic spread through as the realisation came to her that it was one day till Roy arrived.

Riza ran her fingers through her hair in worry thinking _**"Shit, I haven't even prepared anything, no sleeping arrangements, no gift and especially the fact that I haven't even got any new clothes too…..damn it Riza, you're doing it again, you're subconsciously trying to impress him with your cleavage" **_she smacked her head in frustration, thinking about what to do.

All her thinking had made her forget that there were kids already sitting in the classroom and she immediately regained her composure to start work, her day went off without a hitch as she ended the day teaching by waving goodbye to the last of the children.

She quickly grabbed her bag, ran out and dashed past rows of tents until she reached 18 year-old Amelie who was just dossing around as usual.

"**Hey Amelie, I need your help right now!"** said Riza as she panted heavily from the running.

"**Oh yeah, come running back to me hey, well you'll have to beg me" **retorted Amelie quite snootily.

Riza replied **"it's to do with Roy"**

"**WHHHAAAA.."** replied Amelie in excitement.

Riza knew the girl was hugely obsessed with Riza and Roy's relationship so a mention of him was sure to catch her attention.

"**Yeah, I need to buy a few things before Roy comes to see me and I need you to…help me"** said Riza rather begrudgingly.

"**ahahahahaha, Riza Hawkeye needs my help well I'LL BE DAMNED"** cooed Amelie.

"**Give over, are you gonna come or not?"** demanded Riza.

"**Of course anything for you" **exclaimed Amelie.

They both made their way out of the cave and down the valley to the nearby village at the foot of the mountain. The village was a picturesque leafy village with old Tudor period shops, cobbled streets and tinted shop windows. The villagers didn't mind the Ishvalans coming and going because they were keen to have the Ishvalans come to their town to trade with.

Riza and Amelie both entered various shops looking for dresses for Riza to wear. To Riza's frustration Amelie kept pushing for clothes with low-cut V-necks and short shorts.

"**For the millionth time, I don't want to look like a hooker"** said Riza frustratedly.

"**It's not slutty I swear, it's sexy, it's saying 'yes you can look but you can't have me unless you really want me' really risqué"** explained Amelie.

Riza face-palmed herself and was getting exhausted from all this shopping, she looked at Amelie.

"**You know what we need right now is a good coffee"** proclaimed Riza as she locked her arms with Amelie's and marched her out of the shop into the nearby café, well it was more like a pub, but we don't need get bogged down in detail do we.

They both sat down at a table that looked like it had not been wiped in centuries and by the look of the patrons of this 'café' it was no surprise. Riza and Amelie just ordered coffee which came after a while and the coffee itself looked more like black ooze than rich coffee. They both stared at each other in horror.

"**Yep the glamorous life of an Ishvalan teen in her summer hay day" **said Amelie morosely.

"**It could've been worse, they could've served us piss"** quipped Riza.

They both lingered staring down at the ooze of coffee that seemed to have a life of its own until Amelie interrupted the chain of thought.

"**Riza don't look now but there's a woman with blonde hair sitting across the room who is sooo checking you out"** whispered Amelie.

"**What! Like proper full-on 'I want to bed you' look?"** asked Riza.

"**Yep, I didn't know you gave that kind of vibe…..but..i guess you are kind of macho"** smirked Amelie.

Riza punched her on the arm saying **"should I turn around to see?"**

Amelie put her arms up slightly saying **"hey if you want to kop off with her then that ain't my business"**

Riza slowly turned her head acting as if she was taking in the scenery when she caught the glimpse of a voluptuous blonde haired woman with stunning red dress and heels to match, most of the men were gawking at the woman as she sat there. The unknown woman looked squarely back at Riza which made her swiftly turn her head whilst whistling.

"**Shit, she is staring and I think she caught me staring back. I hope she doesn't get any wrong signals from this"** whispered Riza to Amelie.

"**She's a beautiful woman, I mean if I was a guy I would 'you know'"** mused Amelie.

"**Yeah you're not helping the situation Amelie"** pleaded Riza.

Amelie suddenly gasped and whispered to Riza **"the creepy sexy woman's walking over to us"**

"_**Shit, is she some kind of jilted lover whose mistaken me for someone else?"**_ thought Riza.

As the woman approached the two of them pretended to be deep in conversation when suddenly Riza realised Amelie's eyes widen in disbelief, Riza's back was turned to the woman so she couldn't see and she didn't want to turn around due to the awkwardness of the situation.

Suddenly she heard a deep, masculine voice whisper into her ear **"Long time no see Riza"**

Riza froze into her seat as she recognised the voice and as she turned around the image of a stubble chinned woman appeared with hairy legs.

"**ROY!"** screamed Riza as the whole café turned their heads towards them.

"**What, you don't find me sexy? And after all the work I'd gone through to pick the right heels damn"** Roy chuckled as he smiled at her.

Riza stood up but didn't know what to do next but she suddenly felt a surge of joy and jumped towards Roy wrapping her arms around his neck whilst burying her head in his shoulders. Roy wrapped his arms around her lifting her a few inches off the floor.

They both stopped hugging each other when Riza suddenly doubled up in shock **"Roy! Why are you in drag?"** said Riza.

"**Yeah that….well let's not talk about it here, we can go back to your place"** said Roy gesturing her outside.

The three of them made their way up the mountain path, Riza and Roy had an awkward silence amongst each other as neither one of them knew what to say after being apart for so long only writing letters.

"**So I suspect your 'the' Amelie I've read so much about?"** asked Roy

Amelie was still teary eyed after the warm embrace between the two; she wiped her tears away saying **"Never mind me, Riza's always so giddy and excited when you send her a letter I mean it's almost like she's in l-"**

She was immediately interrupted by Riza who quickly changed the subject **"are you looking forward to seeing the cave Roy, it's really beautiful the way we were able to build a community there and it's large enough to house thousands of people".**

"**That's great especially after all that happened, it's good to see things looking up"** replied Roy

They finally arrived in the cave, as they entered there were hysterical giggles and odd looks as Roy the cross-dressing drag queen strutted into town. They eventually reached Riza's tent, she shooed away Amelie who tried protesting but unsuccessfully. The two of them entered the tent, Roy positively beaming with a huge smile and Riza trying to hide her embarrassment of the state of her house.

"**I know it doesn't look great at the moment or even at any moment but I make do"** said Riza nervously.

"**Riza darling this is positively grand, I love it, who did it for you darling please you who have to tell me"** swooned Roy as he put on a mock high pitch posh accent.

Riza rolled her eyes and smiled knowing this was the same Roy she knew all that time ago, her Roy.

"**You know what, what you just said might've not been too creepy if you weren't turning all trans-gendered on me. What is it, new man in your life?"** retorted Riza with a grin.

Roy laughed saying **"WOW! How did you guess?"**

They both stood there laughing and it felt like old times again.

Roy cleared his throat and said **"I should be serious, the only reason I'm wearing this is because I have to disguise myself so no Amestrian soldier will recognise me and plus who'd suspect such a luscious lady as myself hmm. Well there were downsides like being harangued by rat-assed men in bars on the way here." **

"**You sure that was a downside, knowing you, you can't turn down a good flirt even if it's a bloke" **asked Riza smartly.

"**At it again are we? Always bringing me down at every opportunity" **Roy smiled at her **"what would I do without you, actually I'd be probably doing the same thing"** said Roy as they both laughed while Riza punched his arm.

"**I better get changed I suppose"** said Roy

"**Sure, just go into my bedroom and change"** she replied.

Riza changed in the bathroom into her home comfort clothes which were a pair of shorts and a tank top, whilst he was in her room changing into a pair of jeans and t-shirt.

They walked into the living room as Roy jumped on to the couch before Riza could sit on it; he stretched his legs out so there was no room. Riza had almost forgotten his usual antics and she was about to get familiarised again.

"**Get up you fat ass, I own this shit-hole so move your legs"** she demanded.

"**Come on lovely lady don't you want to sit on my lap"** he said cheekily.

"**Sure"** she replied as she jumped on to his outspread legs and sat onto to it.

"**AAAAAAA! RIZA OK I GIVE UP"** he screamed as she slowly got up and he moved his legs to make space.

Roy sat up, looked at her and smiled saying **"geez, it's been so long since I've seen you…you…err..look different"** his voice trailing at the end.

Riza budged up closer to him **"what do you mean 'different', I'm ugly?"** she asked horrified.

"**NO! It's just…..let's say you've blossomed… oh! To hell with it, you look beautiful"** said Roy as his cheeks burned bright and he looked around nervously at inane objects like a women's institute magazine.

"**AWW! Roy you're such a softy, thank you and the same goes for you"** she replied whilst beaming.

"**So what's it been like in Central city?"** she asked him.

"**Well, nothing much really most of my days are spent behind a desk coordinating raids on rogue alchemists but apart from that it's been pretty crap since you left four years ago."** He replied

She looked guiltily down at the couches threads which she was picking at nervously.

"**I'm sorry….."** she said sadly.

Roy smiled saying **"bloody hell Riza, I didn't ever begrudge you for leaving. I actually understood why you did and you had to find yourself as a person but I won't lie it was bleedin' boring on my own without you to smack me upside the head" **

Riza laughed as she reminisced about those heady days.

She gently leaned towards Roy and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped one arm around her. She closed her eyes and took in the moment with just the two of them, finally she had her best friend here to laugh, hold and cry with whenever she needed him.

Roy lied down on the couch and Riza snuggled up against his arm as a cold draught howled through.

"**Riza, you know I can feel your tits on my arm but I'm not complaining so don't be in a rush to move them" **said Roy as he grinned.

Riza still had her eyes closed but spoke **"I don't give a damn, I'm f'ing tired so don't move I'm using you as a warm blanket. However, if you think of trying anything freaky I know where your balls are"**

Roy felt his eyelids getting heavy too but not before he made one remark **"So you're using and abusing me are you, I feel like a hooker that's poorly paid ACTUALLY not paid at all, more like a sex slave"** he mused as usual.

Riza's eyes were closed but her eyebrows furrowed as she said **"Shush! Sleep now child mama's got work tomorrow" **Roy chuckled at this and did as he was told.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**This is officially the romancing stage of Roy and Riza so expect a lot of corny dialogue in the coming chapters SHIPPERS REJOICE! Please review.**


	7. Evening tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own fullmetal alchemist**

**Summary: its summer, Riza and Roy are spending their time in the Ishvalan camp. This chapter you'll see their relationship grow stronger into a romantic one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear readers,<strong>

**i have calculated from my story traffic statistics that each of my chapters are averaging around 20-25 readers upon upload, it's not high i know but i would like to thank those 20-25 readers for taking the time to read each new chapter. You're the people that drive me to write new chapters, thank you very much.  
><strong>

**Kind regards  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summer<strong>

Roy was lying in bed soundly asleep when he suddenly heard the irritable noise of neighbour's children's in the next tent. Roy still hadn't got used to the noise even if he had been staying with Riza for a week. As he lay there he realised he couldn't feel his right arm and opened his eyes to see Riza clutching on to his arm sleeping on it, this was every morning where he would wake up with a dead arm.

Roy slowly slid out of the bed with one arm creepily hanging from his shoulder like it was dead. He looked down at her as she slept soundly unbothered by the cacophony of noise coming from the kids next door. He walked over to the bathroom as he shook his right arm trying to revive it, Roy didn't find anything wrong with sleeping in the same bed as Riza they used to do it all the time as kids and for both of them nothing had changed.

Roy got dressed, went to the kitchen and started making breakfast with a huge waft of crackling eggs and filling the tent, he put the eggs, beans and toast onto the table. This was Roy's favourite part of the morning as he could annoy the crap out of Riza.

He quietly crept into the bedroom, stood at the edge of the bed and leant down towards her.

"**AAAAAAAAA WE'RE CRASHING!" **screamed Roy

Riza flapped around in the bed like a started seal whilst screaming and rolling off the bed. There was silence as she opened her eyes to realise Roy standing there with an almighty grin on his face laughing at her.

"**Roy you knob! I was friggin' sleeping you asshole"** shouted Riza her face red with anger.

Roy laughed even harder at her reaction and started laughing so hard he had to crawl out of the room because he was finding it hard to breathe.

"**Oh my god! I can't stop laughing, holy shit my ribs are hurting ahahaha"** laughed Roy as he held ribs whilst wiping a tear away from his eye.

Riza stomped to the bathroom to have a shower, when she finished she didn't even bother to look at Roy as she went into her bedroom to change. Roy sat seating his breakfast knowing he might've taken things a bit too far and he was about to get an earful as she came out of her room and sat down at the table all while give Roy a cold-ass death stare.

"**You err alright Riza?"** he asked nervously

"Hmm I wonder! How do I feel about getting scared shit-less while I sleep waiting to get up to go to work, I don't know Roy maybe you could show me!" she snapped back angrily.

"**Err…"** he didn't have anything to say because at the moment Roy was laughing in his head because he was giving serious thought to her request.

"**Oh Roy, I wanted to give you something"** said Riza as she smiled.

"**What is it?"** he asked whilst rubbing his hands in anticipation.

Roy suddenly felt his vision go blurry as his eyes went teary, a searing pain shot through him like a bullet from his lower half and he fell onto the floor curled into foetal position holding his crown jewels.

"**And that, is called Strike back!"** she said scornfully.

"**Shit, I think I'm dying, this is worse than being in a war AAAAAAA"** screamed Roy.

"**That's enough of the theatrics Roy"** she demanded.

Roy slowly got to his feet still holding his crotch. Riza smirked and grabbed her bag to make her way to work when Roy interrupted her.

"**Hey Riza, can I come with you? I get seriously bored on my own here"** asked Roy.

She gave it thought for a seconds then decided saying "sure why not, it's not even really a proper school I'm sure they'll let you sit in. However, if you try anything shady I swear I will come down on you like hellfire"

Roy nodded affirmatively as he jumped to his feet grabbing a sandwich and making his way out of the tent, down towards the school tent. They both entered Riza's classroom where they greeted with the faces of several Ishvalan children, Riza stood behind her desk and pointed to a Roy to a chair next to her.

"**Good morning class"** said Riza as her class responded the same. **"Kids we have a special guest today who's going to sit in the class with us, this is Roy Mustang he's a friend of mine"** she introduced.

Roy waved at the kids and sat back down as the class began as Riza started talking to the class about the days lesson, Roy couldn't stop his grin as he watched Riza teaching the kids and giving them instructions.

Riza sat back down after she had explained the work to the class and started going through some homework that she had to grade.

Roy leant in towards her saying **"Oh, Ms Hawkeye, I've been a naughty boy"** whilst trying to hold back a fit of laughter.

She rolled her eyes and sighed **"Roy, that was the most predictable thing you could've said I'm not impressed"**

"**Hey give me a break Riza, I mean when were in bed we never have any pillow-talk so I gotta get some lines in once in a while"** said Roy.

She replied **"yeah but how can we have pillow-talk when we're just friends you idiot, incoherent as usual".**

"**We'll see who uses my arm as a warm blanket again, Riza Hawkeye" **he retorted grinning.

"**Would you keep it quiet the children are starting to look"** she whispered

A girl was squarely staring at the both of them and they both stared back as the girl spoke **"Ms Hawkeye is this your Husband?"**

Riza spluttered as her and Roy's went red in the cheeks laughing uncomfortably when they heard a voice come from the door.

"**Your husband, Riza?"** asked the beautiful long-haired Ishvalan woman as she strutted towards the two.

"**He's not my husband, Sarah"** she replied finally adding **"he's my friend from when I used to live in Amestris"**

Roy knew this conversation was going to get uncomfortable and did the clever thing by walking away pretending to be fascinated by badly drawn children's art.

Sarah leant in towards Riza and whispered **"so is he single? Because, I won't lie your friend is hot".**

Riza sighed to herself thinking **"another girl fawning over Roy, this isn't a surprise".**

She replied reluctantly to Sarah **"yes he's single but he's a bit dense so I wouldn't even try"**

Sarah grinned saying **"who said anything about his personality, have you seen his body"**

Riza didn't like this one bit but Roy wasn't her man and she just watched as the red-eyed beauty walked over to Roy putting one hand on his arm whilst she talked to him. Riza could feel the hatred and jealousy boiling up inside her as the two was clearly hitting it off, she watched them out of the corner of her eye as Sarah giggled at every one of his lame anecdotes and musings.

Riza sat their despondent when Sarah came over to her saying **"why didn't you tell me he was such a flirt".**

"**Must've slipped my mind"** said Riza as she kept her head down pretending to be engrossed in a children's book.

"**He's so cute and he even asked me out, I couldn't believe how bold he was"** Sarah cooed gleefully.

"**Yeah…good" **she replied trying to hold back the disappointment in her voice.

"**Oh well, I'll see ya later girlfriend"** smiled Sarah as she walked out of the room.

Once Sarah left, Roy made his way back to Riza and sat down next to her. He looked over at her nervously as Riza didn't utter a word to him or even acknowledge his presence. Right at that moment he did what he only knew what he could do best and that was goof around, Roy started poking her ribs in a weak-sauce attempt to make her laugh and gain her attention.

Riza gave him a sharp stare as he did this and said forcefully **"stop touching me!"**

Roy moved his hand away immediately and grinned by putting his head on the table so she could see him make a puppy dog face.

"**What's wrong Riza?"** he asked.

"**I'm busy Roy, I've got homework to grade and the essays of the teenage students to grade too so stop annoying me" **she demanded.

Roy looked at her and felt hurt as he was just concerned for her. He stood up without saying a word and left the classroom.

Riza pretended to ignore the fact that he was leaving but she was hurting inside because it wasn't Roy's fault, he's not even her boyfriend so she has no right to get mad. She sighed and regretted acting this way knowing that she was being unfair and that she had to grow up than rather act like a teenager.

The rest of Riza's day was uneventful and depressing as the shadow of her angst moment hung over her all day. She did the usual of waving the children goodbye and making her way back to her house where she entered to no warm welcome or lame musings instead she went to her room crawled into bed knowing another woman was having a good time with Roy. She pulled the sheets over her head as she felt her heart drop, tears fall down to her pillow and quiet sobs. She knew she loved him but they were just friends and that's what they'll probably remain in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**Riza and Roy DRAMAAAA! The next chapter is coming soon. Please Review **


	8. Get it, get it!

**Disclaimers: I do not own fullmetal alchemist**

**Please review, Anonymous Reviews are allowed just please could someone be bothered to review this shit story for once.**

* * *

><p><strong>Continuing from last chapter<strong>

Riza lay there as she felt her heart sink under the covers, her tears kept coming and she wanted it to stop. She stayed in her bed in the same position for a few minutes until she heard someone entering her tent.

"OH my god riza I just saw your 'man' with another woman?" asked her friend Amelie worriedly.

Riza slowly moved the covers away from her face and sat up say "I already know that, just go home Amelie your just going to make it worse"

Amelie stood there mouth agape in shock, she went visibly red with anger shouting "I can't believe you Riza, you're just going to lay there moping while someone woman has her grubby hands on your man. I mean if that that my man I wouldn't take that shit lying down, I'd kick his ass too"

Riza replied weakly "but he's not my man is he, he's just a friend who have a secret crush and the main word there is secret Amelie"

Amelie was starting to get more and more frustrated with Riza's attitude which made her drag riza out of the bed and shake her reprimanding her shouting "you're not in some teen angst fairytale (AU: up yours twilight fans), that shit isn't cute it's f'ing lame. Now, dust yourself off and go get yo man"

Riza being riza, didn't have much confidence in Amelie's suggstions but she thought she'd go along with it begrudgingly so to stop this 18 year-old from talking.

"so how am I supposed to 'get my man' as you say, am I just supposed to waltz up to sarah and slap her?" asked riza sarcastically.

"well, that would be ideal but I've got a better plan" she paused whilst smirking "I was thinking we could go in disguise, spy on them both and try to sabotage to the date so it goes horribly wrong"

Riza put a hand to her forehead rubbing it saying "how did I know this idea would be immensely ridiculous"

"well do you have any better ideas?" asked Amelie.

She replied with annoyance "ugh, alright then let's go find them"

"Hell yeah! Let's roll I saw them at the fair last" Amelie said gleefully.

The two of them stood under a cloudless dark night sky with the noise of the fair ground streaming everywhere. Our two friends stood behind a tree that was located next to the old stone bridge leading to the fair ground, the two of them looking extremely conspicuous with their very un-lady like clothing.

"Damn you Amelie I dindn't know you were going to dress me up as a 50-year old male peado!" argued Riza.

"what you look the part, you'll blend in perfectly and people won't even know it's you especially Roy" Amelie reassured.

"WHAT! I look like a fucking PRUSSIAN! And people don't even know what a fucking Prussian is!" boiled Riza.

"Jesus, your impossibly you, just go with it" said Amelie exhaustedly.

"easy for you to say you're wearing a clown outfit at least you'll fit. On second thought I think the irony of this situation has caught up with me 'we are both clowns'" she stated despondently.

The two of them walked into the fairground which was bustling with activity as most of the Ishvalans had come out to enjoy the joviality. Riza and Amelie both made their way through the crowds mostly avoiding eye contact with people they recognised until the saw the figure of two people in their early 20's chatting away and having a whale of a time.

"uggh, I'm going I don't even know why you brought me" Riza said sadly as she turned her back to leave after seeing Roy.

Amelie grabbed her "What the hell, we haven't even got this plan started" she reassured.

"our first course of action is we hijack their fun and games, my cousin is running a stall he said I could borrow it from him for a while" Amelie explained, then grabbing Riza by the arm and leading her her behind a tent and into one of the stall. The stall was a staple of the fairground, it was the shooting range.

The two of them could see Roy and his date sarah waiting in line to get to the front. Riza looked over at Amelie nervously as she saw them slowly approaching the front of the cue.

Amelie leant over to Riza saying "OK the plan is that we have to embarrass him, I've rigged these two guns so the first one I'll give it to the couple in front of Roy and Sarah. The first couples gun is super accurate so when Sarah sees this she'll expect Roy to do the same but the second one is a dud so he'll miss every shot"

Riza smiled because she loved the idea, knowing that Sarah was a vacuous bitch who didn't care about Roy's personality and just wanted to be with because he was good looking. This would surely put her Roy down in her estimation and would eventually her trying to look for another guy.

The first couple had their go and as planned you could visibly see the smugness and expectation on Sarah's face as she expected her new 'find' to do better in front of the watching crowd.

Roy looked over at the two of them before beginning and paused as he looked closely at Riza. Riza immediately averted her gaze to the ground in fear that he had recognised her because she was sure he had tiny smirk whilst he got ready but she just put it down to him being a show off.

As predicted he missed every single shot wildly missing which made Sarah visibly shrink infront of the crow as she took a few paces away from Roy until he finished to raucous laughter from the crowd. Both Amelie and Riza stepped out of the tent and made their way into the crowd of fair goers.

"OK now we come to phase two of the plan. You have to seduce Sarah away from Roy" grinned Amelie.

"yeah but I'm wearing a bowler hat, moustache and pin-striped it's not the height of sexiness is it" she added.

Amelie replied "I went with that look on purpose, you're supposed to look sophisticated and most importantly to a gold-digger like sarah, RICH!"

"I..see, touché" she agreed

"Alright I'll distract Roy away from Sarah but I'll move him so he's close enough to hear the both of yours conversation. He'll get mad at her and she can kiss goodbye to any dreams of being with him" said Amelie.

The two friends searched the fairground for the lovebirds until they caught sight of them on the edge of the fairground on the stone bridge which has a shallow stream run under it. The two of them approached the would-be couple as Amelie first approached Roy telling him that she'd seen him in a alchemist magazine.

As the two of them went into deep conversation, Riza approached Sarah clearing her throat and putting on a faux male voice.

"H-Hi there, I haven't seen you around these parts before?" asked Amelie nervously.

She replied "I actually live here, so maybe the question should be the other way round"

"er-er-er well I'm visiting here on business you see" Riza said quickly.

Sarah suddnely perked up interested saying "oh, what kind of business is this?"

Riza replied proudly "well, I don't like to toot my own horn but I own several mines and two mansions" Riza continued "I do get lonely, in the mansion without female company as you may understand"

At the mere mention of riches Sarah started inching closer towards Riza putting a hand on his arm affectionately rubbing it.

"I can't believe a handsome man like you doesn't have a wife" she asked sympathetically.

Riza could see Roy looking over and listening in but his expression surprised her because he didn't look hurt more like a man when he loses a fish whilst fishing. Riza instantaneously thought she could start getting touchy feely with Sarah as she seemed to be seriously easy.

"So you want to get something to eat, maybe go back to my place?" said Riza seductively

Sarah replied with a "Huh?"

Riza was surprised but carried on acting like the chauvinist millionaire she had created "you don't need to be coy with me, don't worry I'll show you a good time" she winked.

Sarah looked positively mortified by the way he was acting and surprisingly for her she burst out saying "EWW hell no, I was just being sympathetic to you because I thought you were lonely not because I liked you"

Riza cursed herself because this plan was seriously backfiring fast. She still persisted trying to crack sarah but to no avail as she was met with a smack across the face with such force that she tokk a couple of steps back and toppled over the side of the bridge and into the stream.

Riza sat there wet through and feeling miserable because she knew she should've stayed at home at least she wouldn't be red faced with embarrassment.

"RIZA! What are you doing?" shouted Roy from bridge.

She looked up in shock whilst touching her face and head realising that the moustache and bowler hat had been washed down stream. At that moment she felt like the earth was going open up beneath her and swallow her, the sinking feeling of humiliation and sadness spread through her as she could not say anything in response.

Sarah laughed hysterically realising what Riza and Amelie were trying to do in breaking up the date as Roy watched shocked at Riza's appearance.

Riza quickly got up, her clothes and hair dripping in water as she ran through the woods trying to escapefrom all the drama and the feelings she had for Roy. She suddenly came to a halt in a secluded clear patch of forest under the moonlight, she steadied herself breathing deeply trying to stop the tears from flowing which she failed to do as she knelt to the ground crying and wishing she didn't have to love him.

"Riza.." said a voice behind her. She immediately turned around, to her shock it was Roy, she immediately looked away wiped away the tears and pretended to act normal.

"Oh, Hi Roy I was just taking a stroll…..you know…as one does" she said rather unconvincingly cheery.

"what happened back there and why are you dressed like a lesbian?" he asked. (AU: no offence to the LGBT community, it was a joke and I'm a huge proponent of same-sex relationship)

She had her back turned to him and sniffled saying "Oh come on Roy, you know exactly what happened and you always act like you're none the wiser?"

"OK I know what happened but I just wanted to hear it from you" he asked earnestly.

She replied angrily "What! So you could gloat later on with your girlfriend"

"That's not fair Riza, I'm just trying to be a friend and by the way she's not my girlfriend it was just a date" he explained.

She scoffed at his comments by replying "Yeah that's all I am to you a 'FRIEND', I've been by your side since we were kids and you've never thought of me li-"she stopped mid-way unable to carry on due to the tears in her eyes and the lump in her throat.

"Riza…it's just complicated, I do like you but we hadn't seen each other for years and I'm probably leaving after the summer back to Central" he said almost apologetically.

She stood there looking at him as they both looked directly into each other's eyes. Riza looked down on the ground still teary eyed at the fact that he kind-of admitted he liked her but it was him who didn't think it would work.

"Riza if you want me to stay for you, I'll stay" he said as he slowly approached her.

"your only saying that to cheer me up, don't give me stupid false hope" she shouted, the pain in her voice evident to him.

She looked at him at shouted "why don't you go back to your date". Riza quicly turned her back and ran as fast as she could and far away. She had to be as far away from him as possible.

She kept running until she felt something her from behind and take her down to the ground, she screamed struggling to get the mass off herself until she felt something soft meet her lips which made her open her eyes in shock. It was Roy.

She lay still as Roy leant into her pressing his moist lips against her. Roy moved his lips away from her and the two looked into one another's eyes as they felt the heat between their bodies increase and their hearts beat faster angst each other.

"Roy….I…." she said unable to comprehend what she was feeling.

He looked down at her as her long hair laid spread across the grass and her arms pinned down by his. He smiled at her saying "Riza, I've always loved you, I just thought….we would always be separated and I didn't know how much you felt for me too so I didn't want to lose a friend I ever confessed"

Roy went visibly red in the cheeks as the two were illuminated by the moon, both of the breathing heavily until Riza spoke.

"kiss me then…."

He smiled and pressed his lips against softly as she reciprocated, he slipped his tongue which made her moan slightly. The two of them were in utter bliss as they felt one another's body, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he lifted her shirt up with one hand feeling her up. Riza moaned as he explored her body, his hands reaching places she never let any man touch.

Roy stopped and said "Riza I love you and I'll never leave"

She smiled replying "I love you Roy Mustang"

Roy started biting Riza's neck softly which made her giggle to no end and she pulled him closer towards her when she felt something brush up against her thigh.

Riza knew that what she was about to do was very unlady-like as this was their first kiss but she thought 'to hell with etiquette' as she allowed Roy to have her. They spent a good few hours that night under the moonlight making sweet love and from the moans riza was giving Roy was starting to think too highly of his gentleman below.

They both laid there breathing heavily as they had just finished the deed, staring at another as they laid side by side they laughed hysterically like two kids who'd just got away with something naughty.

Riza snuggled up to him and laid her head on his bare chest, she closed as she spoke "Roy, did you take it out when you, you know?"

Roy laid there silently as his eyes widened to the realisation that something had gone horribly wrong.

Riza opened her eyes immediately when he didn't reply and put her hand to her mouth in shock saying "Oh my god, ROY YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

She punched him several times which made Roy wince as he screamed in agony.

"I'm SORRY I FORGOT AAAAAAA" he screamed apologetically

"YOU FORGOT, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT THIS IS MY BODY WERE TALKING ABOUT" she shouted angrily.

She buried her face in her hands saying "oh god, first night I have sex and I get knocked up, and I call myself a strong feminist"

Roy looked on mortified that in the ecstasy he had forgotten to pull out, he watched Riza's reaction in total shock at what he had committed.

Riza banged her head against Roy's chest which winded him; she put her arms around his waist and said those immortal words.

"You're paying for child-support"

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay thanks to all those people for not reading my story I really don't appreciate it. OH and please review.<strong>


	9. Baby love!

**Disclaimer: I do not own fullmetal alchemist**

**Summary: continuing from the last chapter. This chapter is a fanfiction staple, riza is pregnant.**

**Ok this chapter won't really be funny it's just a stepping stone chapter. Please review, I'd also like to give a plug for RenyaXXI's story 'secret twins' which is very cute even though I'm a guy.**

* * *

><p>8 ½ months later<p>

Bacon, eggs and the melting butter were the scents that pervaded one of the tents in the cave. Within that tent lay sleeping our protagonist Riza Hawkeye, snuggly dreaming away the early hours of the morning. Riza was lying with her arms strewn in different directions and the sheets not covering her huge round stomach, she had taken up the whole bed as usual and had forced Roy of the bed in the early hours of the night.

Opening her eyes she fumbled around as she tried to lift herself up but slumped back down due to the exhaustion and she had the morning weakness that everyone experiences. She looked down to her stomach which was round, Riza had never fully got used to pregnancy - well mainly due to her not planning it – she put a hand to her stomach and softly rubbed it knowing that inside there was her baby and the thought made her smile, mind you she did this every morning.

After a couple of minutes lying on the bed like a beached whale she decided it was time to get up, so she took a deep breath shouting "ROY!...ROY!...R-".

"I'm here, I'm here" he replied hurriedly as he made his way into the room with a tray laden with a breakfast fit for a bear or a pregnant woman. He carefully lifted Riza as she sat upright in the bed and laid down the tray which you could see she was totally eyeing up.

"Your favourites" said Roy as he sat beside her putting a hand on her stomach while she ate away.

Riza looked at him and she could see that he hadn't slept a wink last night due to her hogging the bed for herself. She felt guilty but shook away the thought thinking "this is the guy that knocked me up, fuck that, let him suffer"

Riza ate silently as the couple sat there, she looked over realizing that Roy had dozed off to sleep against the headboard. She looked at him for a while sympathetically realizing that these past 8 ½ months she was being really testy due to her pregnancy but sometimes even when she was alright she'd still make Roy into her full-time slave, making him do everything of her heart's desire.

Leaning over she kissed his forehead, moved the tray to the bedside table and tucked him inside the bed. She loved Roy when he was a asleep because he was super-cute and adorable as he sometimes would tuck his feet up in a foetal position like a kid. The fact of acting like a kid actually didn't surprise her as he was often the butt of the joke and immature in every manner of his life.

She moved tentatively off the bed, slowly making her way to the bathroom and taking a shower. For Riza, having a shower was like her thinking time. It was there that she would think about her life and sometimes she would be in such a daydream that she'd forget that she was actually in there to shower. This particular time she contemplated what she contemplated ever since she got pregnant, their future. Somehow knowing that Roy was with her made her blush as her heart leapt never getting over the fact that they were together and it wasn't because they were pregnant…..well thinking about it that probably is the main reason why their still together.

She dried herself off and changed in to her clothes which in the first couple of months she kept ripping because they wouldn't fit so she had to have a whole wardrobe change. She looked at her old slim-fitting clothes thinking "Damn you baby, if I don't get you out I'll stay a blimp forever. Let's just hope mummy can work this weight off after you're born little one."

She changed into her pregnancy jeans and a pregnant woman's blouse as she shuffled her way out of the tent like a penguin until she reached the Ishvalan postal office.

"Oh Hello me dear, how are ya today Riza?" asked a wizened looking old man wearing spectacles and with friendly smile that indicated she was a regular.

"Hi Joe, I'm fine thanks I just popped in to see if me or roy got anything, I'm actually expecting a baby cot to arrive" she said.

"OH! I actually do have something for Roy but it's not cot love, just a letter" he replied as he handed her an envelope that had the distinct smell of coal on it.

She turned it over in her hand to see Roy's name neatly written on it, she neatly stuffed it in her pocket and waved goodbye as she made her way to Amelie's house. As she approached Amelies she realised her friend was clearly flirting with some boy as she usually did on a Saturday morning. Riza being a party-pooper had to interrupt this little love-fest.

"Pregnant lady coming through, out of the way lover boy" she said as she got between the two with her stomach. The look on the guy's face was of sheer confusion and annoyance as he walked away thinking this woman was off her rocker.

"Great! Another one gets away thanks to Riza-frickin-Hawkeye" Amelie groaned in annoyance.

"hey, you'll thank me later and anyway he looked like a total player" replied Riza authoritatively.

"Yes and this coming from the woman that got knocked-up by the biggest player in Amestris" Amelie retorted whilst smirking.

"ugh, I'll never live it down will I" said Riza.

"Atleast we get to something good out of it like a mini-Riza and I get to become an aunt" said Amelie as she paused then suddenly began laughing to herself. Riza looked on with a stony face thinking her friend has finally cracked.

"why are you laughing you maniac?" she asked.

Amelie replied "Because I just realised I'll be like that hot-ass aunt that every family has and when you're kid grows up – if he's a boy – his friends will be like 'oh my god, did you see his aunt, dyaaamn".

Riza simply stared at her thinking that this girl was seriously mentally challenged and is that all this girl thinks about, boys.

"And then they'd arrest you for paedophilia" Riza replied laughing.

"Alright, alright stop with your awkward stares and witty remarks" said Amelie rolling her eyes.

Suddenly Amelie spotted a letter hanging out of Riza's pocket and she did what she's best at and that's being nosey. She quickly grabbed the letter from ther pocket and opened it not realising it was addressed to Roy not Riza.

"Not this again Amelie, is this like the running joke for this stupid ass story you cocked up author. Stop ruining my life you already got me knocked up by Roy" (AU: I had to do some 'Meta' because I knew some readers would bitch "waaaa he keeps using the same plot device to drive the narrative", I say, COME ON GIVE ME A BREAK *reference to 'theyoungturks' epic creeper man youtube video check it out*)

Amelie scanned the paper and quickly shoved it into Riza's hand as she clasped a hand to her mouth. Riza unfolding the paper and read it hastily and her eyes widened in fear and happiness. She re-read to make sure she didn't miss anything. Until her mouth opened.

She said "ROY'S WHOLE FAMILY ARE COMING!" in a mix of nervousness and elation.

Riza immediately ran – well what would constitute as running for a pregnant lady – back to her tent. She entered the tent and immediately shook Roy awake.

"Wha-what's going on?" he asked confused.

"Roy your family are coming over to see us" she hugged him close saying "I can't wait to finally share the moment when the baby is born"

Roy however didn't respond and didn't hug her back, instead he was frozen to the spot as his eyes widened and he stared into nothingness mouth agape. Riza knew something was wrong and immediately looked at him.

"whats wrong?" she asked, he replied with silence staring into the abyss.

"Riza don't kill me but…"he said tentatively.

"what did you do?" she asked getting frustrated as to where this was going.

"I ….didn't tell my family you were pregnant" he said quickly hoping she wouldn't catch what he said.

Riza's mouth dropped open as she stared at Roy unable to comprehend what he had just admitted to, she sat there in the same position for a few more seconds until she walked out of the room and for a moment there was silence until Roy heard her screaming and shouting to let off steam about the what she heard. Riza entered again but this time her features had changed to rage mode and Roy knew he was in it now.

"Roy mustang of all the years I've known you you've done some stupid ass shit but this….this takes the biscuit" she paused for breath then continued "I swear you are an idiot of the highest proportions, your girlfriend gets pregnant and you don't tell your family, are you crazy!" she finished fuming with anger.

"I-I-I thought that I don't know … my mum's really traditional that's why I thought it's best not bring up anything when I sent her letters" he replied weakly.

"8 MONTHS AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL THEM!" shouted Riza as she took a few steps forward intimidatingly.

Roy cowered behind the sheets like a schoolgirl saying "AAAA I'm sorry I really am"

Riza rounded on him immediately by climbing on the bed and punching his arm in frustration, she knew it wouldn't hurt him but she was so angry that she had to show him. Suddenly however she felt a pain shoot through her body as she collapsed on to the bed holding her stomach.

"RIZA! What's wrong" said Roy as he immediately jumped to her side.

"aaah, it's just a few pains it's nothing" she said wincing due to the pain.

Riza's face went softer as she looked up at him saying "Roy…why didn't you just tell them, now everythings just got complicated and I didn't need that now with the baby about to arrive"

He looked down at her apologetically a he stroked her hair and said "i just thought my mum would hate the idea of having a kid out of wedlock, I remember when I started dating she'd remind me not to get a girl pregnant because she'd disown me. I thought she always said it light heartedly but I guess something at the back of my mind took it to heart and I didn't say it".

Riza immediately could see his sincerity and hugged his waist as she buried her face in his lap (AU: CALM DOWN! There's nothing sexual about her hug so put your self-righteousness back up your ass)

"I guess they'll know now" she said, thinking of the reaction his mother might have when she finds out her first grandson is a bastard. Riza never thought of Roy's mum to be so judging but she thought she guessed wrong as Roy knew her better. There were only two weeks till Riza would be going into labour and that's when his family arrives. Quietly she hopes they don't look down on her and her baby and as she lies with her man she wishes the next week doesn't come.

One week later.

Our couple are frantically sorting things out in their tent for the big arrival of his family. The house must be perfect and they know it, each inch is done over and the whole place has a new house gleam that the two take great pride in by standing back and appreciating their handiwork. Riza lumps down onto the couch as her boyfriend sits beside her leaning in and giving her a kiss.

Suddenly the couple hear a noise at the entrance of the tent. "uhum, not interrupting anything are we" said the familiar voice of Roy's father.

Riza and Roy immediately turned their attention to Roy's father and mother as they stood smiling towards them. Fortunately for Roy he was sitting in front of Riza's stomach which unknowingly concealed her stomach. Riza quickly grabbed a large cushion and conveniently hid her belly.

"Mum…Dad" said Roy as his eyes were slightly tearing up. He rushed over to the both of them and embraced them together tightly. Roy's mother started bursting out crying as Riza could clearly see how much they all meant to each other and at that moment a pang of sadness struck her heart thinking of her father. Riza affectionately smiled to herself as she watched the love fill the tent. His parents finished fussing over the way he looked as they made comments about his loss of weight which his mother described as "baby fat". His mother looked over to Riza and made her way over to her who made Riza extremely uncomfortable because this was it, she was going to find out.

"Oh my goodness, I haven't seen you in such a long time and my you've grown up a lot. You look beautiful, I can see why Roy would go out with you" she said delightfully.

At that moment when Riza's was about to reply, Roy's mum leaned in and hugged her. Riza couldn't hug her back due to the shock of what would happen next and the anticipation of huge drama going down in this tent, and everyone in the cave would hear the subsequent shit storm that will follow.

Mrs Mustang looked down as he eyes widened, she put a hand to her mouth in shock and Riza was expecting the worse. Riza looked over to Roy who face registered with panic.

His mum looked back at Riza still with a hand to her mouth however to Riza's surprise she saw a tear fall down to her cheek as she embraced Riza in a motherly hug.

"OH Roy, please say it's your child?" she asked her son as she turned to him, still having one arm wrapped around Riza. Riza could sense that his mum knew immediately the situation without anyone saying anything, Riza put it down to motherly instinct.

Roy replied nervously half expecting to get hit "er-er-er yes mum….and dad" looking at his father who was surprised by the sudden news.

For the next few minutes his mum and dad were crowding around her as they embraced her like a daughter. She was met with kisses to the cheek from both of them and stroking of her stomach which she only replied to with a smile to both of them. They all sat down except for Roy as he watched them all get familiar with each other. Roy's mum however suddenly abruptly stopped in mid-stroking of her stomach as she came to a realization of something, her head immediately turned to Roy with a smile. She got up walked over to the tent flap and secured it tightly, made her way to the umbrella and unsheathed one. The next thing heard was a resonating THWAP!

"AAAAAAAAA" screamed Roy as he held his hands to his head for protection as his mum repeatedly smacked him over the head with an umbrella.

"I'll give you something to scream about BOY!" she said as she kept hitting him, she continued shouting "You get an innocent girl like little Riza over here knocked up and on top of thatd you don't even think to tell your family for 8 MONTHS!" his mum's was red with anger as her son hid behind a chair.

"you have some gall boy, I'm frankly appalled that you would do this to such a sweetheart like Riza" she said as she went over to Riza and wrapped one arm around her rubbing it.

"now tell me dear, how did it happen? Was it malicious? An accident?" she asked Riza gently.

Roy protested but his mum just shot him an evil glare which meant shut-the-fuck-up. Riza felt nervous as a blush crept to her cheeks and she twiddled her fingers. She looked down hugely embarrassed that his mum was going in this line of questioning.

Riza gulped and said almost quietly "no, it's nothing like that….we love each other". Riza could feel herself heating up due to his parent's eyes bearing down on her.

"oh…" was all his mum could say as she looked over to Roy surprised that her son of all people ACTUALLY loved someone.

"Alright mum, bloody hell you're acting like I'm a monster that isn't able to love anyone, jeez" he said frustrated.

His mum replied "YOU…SHUT…UP, I'll tell you when you can speak and I haven't forgiven you for not telling us"

His father looked on and decided to break the tension as he merely just laughed which set Riza off as she began laughing too at Roy who was almost like a child when his mother was beating him. This round of laughter caused all of them to laugh together at the whole predicament they found themselves in and it was laughter of joy that said they all knew this was one of the greatest news of their lives.

Riza looked around at the family as they all enjoyed the moment and she finally knew what it meant to have family after her father's death. She hesitated for a moment and then slowly put her arm inside his mum's arm as she locked them together and inched closer to her, putting her head on her shoulder. His mum turned her head to see Riza's and she smiled stroking her hair saying "you can call me mum now hehe" to which Riza simply smiled.

They were all enjoying tea as they all caught up on news from Amestris which his father relayed to Roy and Riza.

His mum looked at her husband then Roy and said "your father's having a really tough time at work, they docked pay from him and he nearly broke his back trying to lift them steel"

Dad shrugged it off saying "Oh come on, it was nothing but still things have gotten worse with the pay, some people have been beaten up or gone missing for speaking up about our conditions" all of them could see the hollowness in his father's eyes as you could all those years of toil tell on his face.

"Dad why don't you leave!" asked Roy, worry in his voice.

"I've tried, no one wants to hire an old curmudgeon with hands like these" dad replied whilst looking at his hand.

Riza leaned over and held one of dad's hands and squeezed it to reassure him which gave her a smile from him.

However as she was about to lean back in to her seat she felt a huge contraction coming along which made her freeze as something liquid dripped down her legs.

"ROY!...MY WATER'S BROKE" she screamed.

Immediately panic had set in as Riza lay there huffing and puffing. She could see the rest of them running around frantically as they grabbed some essential items and grabbed her. They all lifted her up and stormed out of the cave as their neighbours watched the commotion.

"Roy you bastard you better stay right with me or I swear you won't see tomorrow" shouted Riza as she didn't want to be alone and that was her way of showing it.

They rushed into the hospital tent and the doctors and nurses immediately laid her down on a table. Roy's parents stood outside while Roy was still inside clinging on to Riza's hand. She was breathing excessively and Roy would be lying if he said it didn't scare the life out of him. The next hour for Riza and Roy was like hell as she screamed and groaned continuously, Roy nearly passed out due to the blood he was seeing even though he was a hardened soldier. Finally though after all the pain the heard the crying of a baby as the doctor's wiped the baby down and handed it the little one to Riza.

Riza was sure her heart was going to burst with Joy as she looked down with tears streaming down her cheeks at her Daughter. She cradled her baby in her arms as she stared at a baby with a tuft of jet black hair. She kissed her baby's forehead and looked over to Roy who had a tear in his eye as he sat on the bed and wrapped an arm around her whilst stroking their daughter's cheek.

"What is it?" said Roy's mum as she burst in with her husband frantically.

"It's a girl" replied Roy happily.

His mum squeeled and hopped over to the new family and hugged them and kissed the baby.

"So what's her name?" asked his mum.

Riza looked down and said "Marian". Riza always loved that name for some reason to her it was elegant. She looked up at Roy who silently mouthed it to himself trying to get used to the name.

"Oh darling that's a lovely name and I know she'll be lovely too when she grows up. I still can't believe this is my first grandchild and all this time I thought your sister would have the first." His mum said breathlessly, taken aback by her sheer joy.

Then the unexpected happened as Roy suddenly jumped off the bed and kneeled down against the bed as he looked into Riza's eyes and said "Riza Hawkeye, will you marry me". He suddenly pulled out a diamond ring, Riza immediately said yes as the two embraced in a passionate kiss.

"that does it then I'll go get the Ishvalan Shaman and make us a proper family" said Roy chirpily as he dashed out and returned several minutes later. By the looks of it the shaman had been dragged out of bed as he looked totally surprised but he still obliged.

The shaman cleared his throat and began "we are gathered here today, not to witness what will be, but what already is! We do not crea-"

Roy interrupted him saying "can we get to the 'I do's'".

The Shaman looked slightly affronted but understood the situation and obliged by continuing " Roy Mustang will you have this woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, and honour her, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, so long as you both shall live?" the shaman said looking at Roy

"I do" said Roy, smiling.

"Riza Hawkeye you take this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Will you love him, comfort him and honour him, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, so long as you both shall live?" he repeated

Riza turned to Roy blushing saying "I do"

"You may kiss the bride" said the old man.

Roy and Riza both looked at one another as they leant in towards each other and kissed, sealing their love forever. And now with their child Riza could feel the world was setting its course for her and that course was one of happiness where her past was full of darkness. Her husband and her baby together as they sat there holding one another and watched over by his parents and now…her parents.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**OK this chapter was shit I know; it was total schwang wang wang. Just review it ok you assholes.**


End file.
